


Shatter Me I'm Brave Enough

by hoshiringo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Kara Danvers, Child Loss, Eventual Smut, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Memory Loss, Omega Lena Luthor, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy, past reigncorp, redk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiringo/pseuds/hoshiringo
Summary: It all started the day Kara was exposed to Red K that was being transported out of the DEO. Started when Lena wanted to have one last night in Metropolis where she didn't have to worry about her family or her company. All of it started when blue eyes met green across the crowded club. Lena wasn't brave enough at the beginning, but she's ready to be shattered if that's what it takes to stay with the only ones who could ever hold her heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ritchy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ritchy).



> So this is my first attempt at writing abo and I will say this now don't read if you don't like abo. I don't want to hear from people saying they don't like it or anything. I have tagged things for a reason. Also if you don't like the fact I am making Sam and Lena have dated (with Sam potentially still having feelings for her) then please keep those negative comments to yourself. I will assure there is supercorp endgame and so just buckle up and enjoy the ride please. That being said, this fic is a gift for my friend, and for a few fics my beta, Ritchy. I hope you all enjoy reading this. Please leave comments, feedback, thoughts, suggestions, and kudos. I already have the first three chapters written so the next update will come sooner than my updates usually come out. I hope you enjoy ^^

_A little over four weeks earlier…_

_Lena rarely went to clubs. They made her feel claustrophobic and made her panic. But when Sam and Lena finally find the time to go out, there’s little Lena can say in protest. So, there she was in the throng of moving bodies pulsing to the music as she watched Sam move away towards the bar. The music hummed inside her bones and thudded inside her chest as the bass rumbles around her. Her body moved to the music on its own and the alcohol in her system made her feel loose and free. With the work she was doing moving her business over to National City, it was nice to have time to relax. It was sad that she would be leaving Sam in Metropolis which made that night even more important to the young Luthor._

_Just as Sam came back holding two beers in one hand, her other hand gently grabbing Lena’s elbow, she caught sight of two hypnotic blue eyes. A blonde was watching her from a table against the wall near the bathroom, a predatory look in her eyes as she watched Lena dance and sway with Sam. Even from where she was, Lena could tell the woman was an Alpha. A very, very beautiful Alpha. A sly smirk formed slowly on soft looking lips as Lena’s dancing faltered at the sight and the stranger stood to walk over._

_“Oh God, that blonde is walking over,” Sam said in what would pass for a whisper in the loud music coming from the speakers. “She’s totally your type.”_

_Lena tore her eyes from the Alpha and rolled her eyes at the Beta. “I’ve sworn off dating after Jack, you know that. I’m here to have fun with you before I leave anyway.” The intoxicating smell came before the touch, feather light on her arm, and the Luthor turned her head slightly to see the blonde slipping through the crowd towards the restroom. She looked back to see Sam giving her a look and her cheeks burned as she looked over her friend’s shoulder at the blonde looking back to catch her gaze. “Yup, definitely not dating until after I’ve settled in National City and have changed the way people see LCorp.”_

_“It’s still called LuthorCorp right now, you know,” Sam countered as she grabbed Lena’s hand to steer her off the dance floor and over to a table. She took the woman’s untouched beer and set her empty bottle down. “You want this?” Lena shook her head and the taller woman took a swig from the bottle. “Ugh, macho Alpha checking you out over by the bar. He looks sleazy.” Her eyes widened and she grasped at Lena’s hand on the table. “Shit, he’s coming over.”_

_Lena didn’t need to turn around to see the man behind her, she could smell the dominant pheromones rolling off him. It made her want to gag and she tensed as a body pressed up against her back. “Hey, baby, you smell so good,” the Alpha murmured into her ear as Sam looked ready to tackle him. Lena stopped her with a look as she slightly tilted her neck as the pheromones smothered her. “How about we go to the hotel across the street and I show you what a real Alpha is like?”_

_Lena winked at her friend as she turned to face the man, ignoring the urge to gag as he pumped out more pheromones and something hard nudged her thigh. “Sure, let’s do just that,” she purred sarcastically as she placed a hand on his arm. “And then I can leave your disgusting ass in the elevator while I come back here to have fun with my friend.” A snarl formed on his lips and part of Lena panicked, wondering if he was about to drag her out of there himself._

_That snarl turned into a pained expression as the blonde from before grabbed the man’s hand and twisted it painfully. “Leave her alone,” the blonde Alpha growled, pumping out pheromones of her own. There was a draw to the woman, her scent intoxicating. Two hands were dragging her away and blue eyes flashed angrily towards Sam as she tried to pull Lena from the two Alphas. The blonde growled at the man before taking Lena’s hand and dragging her outside, the Luthor grabbing her friend’s hand so that she wouldn’t be left behind._

_“Hey!” Sam exclaimed. “Hey, Ms. Alpha!” The blonde stopped in a secluded corner in a hall and Lena found her back against the wall with a strong arm next to her head. Her nose nuzzled into Lena’s neck with a purr and the Luthor found herself tilting her head just the slightest to give the Alpha more access to her neck. “Hey!” Sam repeated, louder this time as she pulled Lena to her. Her protective friend side was showing as she moved Lena behind her, glaring at the blonde who just looked at the Beta as if she was nothing more than a fly. “I don’t know who you are, but you can’t just take some random Omega and do something like that without permission just because you are an Alpha on the verge of going into your rut.” The taller brunette turned to look over the Omega and gently gripped her shoulders. “Lena, you okay?”_

_Lena nodded but her eyes were on the blonde. Her wolf was drawn to the alluring stranger and she missed the close proximity, the way the rumble of her purr felt on her neck, the way she smelled. A warmth started in the pit of her stomach and for the first time since laying eyes on the blonde she realized the woman was about to start her rut. Not even Sam mentioning it made her realize it. It was that hungry look in dark eyes that might have been blue moments earlier but the pupils were too blown for them to be anything but black. “Sam, I think you should go home,” Lena murmured as she kept looking into those desire filled eyes._

_Sam blinked in confusion as she looked at her friend. “Lee, are you sure? What happened to not dating? She’s in rut and you are just going to end up in a sympathetic heat at this rate. You are leaving in two weeks to go to National City, you can’t afford to spend a week locked up alone suffering.” There was concern in her friend’s voice but all Lena felt was the need to be with that blonde Alpha. “Lena,” Sam urged, shaking her friend a bit by the shoulders._

_Lena looked at Sam and nodded. “I’ll be fine. It’s not dating, we’ll never see each other again. And why not have some fun before possibly never being able to do this ever again? Go be with Ruby, I’ll be fine. I’ll call you after and then you can help me pack for the move while drinking vodka.” She smiled at Sam who gave her a look. A soft, needy whine left her throat and the blonde behind the Beta stiffened as those hungry eyes narrowed. It seemed like the Alpha’s patience was wearing thin and Lena did not want Sam to get into a fight protecting her. “Please, Sam, when do I ever just get to let go? It’s just one time and you know in National City I will be met with hate and no one will like me. Here, I’m just another rich girl. Please, Sam? I want to do this. I can’t have the only person I’ve been with be Jack.” A pout formed on her lips and the Beta sighed before letting her go._

_“You hurt her and I will rip out your throat with my bare hands,” Sam threatened before pulling Lena into a hug. “I’m only doing this because I know you will bury yourself in work and never go out until I get there.” She pulled back and looked Lena in the eyes. “You know that, right? Call me as soon as you can.” She glared at the blonde before heading over to the coat check, leaving the Alpha and Omega alone._

_The Alpha smirked as she had Lena pinned to the wall in the blink of an eye, placing open mouth kisses along the column of her pale neck. Those soft lips moved towards Lena’s own and the younger woman found herself wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck. Something hard pressed against her and she felt herself growing wet at the thought of having whatever the Alpha was packing inside of her. “Do,” she began breathlessly as the Alpha backed away to drag her outside and towards the hotel across the street, “Do I at least get a name?”_

_A smirk formed on the Alpha’s lips as they passed through the doors of the hotel and she approached the desk to tell the receptionist that she was there for a room on the third floor of the hotel. While the woman worked on the room key, the blonde pulled the Luthor close, her hand subtly dipping past the waistband of Lena’s black skirt to tease the Omega. A sharp intake of breath caused the Beta working the front desk to look up before the Alpha’s smile sent her back to work. The Alpha leaned close and her tongue slipped out from her lips to swipe at the shell of Lena’s ear. “You don’t need to know my name,” she purred, making Lena shiver before the blonde slipped her hand out from Lena’s skirt to take the card from the woman. “Thank you.” Taking Lena’s hand once more, she dragged her to the elevator and didn’t touch her again until they made it to the room._

_With a click, the door locked and Lena found herself sitting on the bed with the telltale signs of her heat coming in. “I think you sent me into a sympathetic heat,” she told the Alpha as the blonde sat on the bed next to her, lifting her onto her lap to make the Omega straddle her. In that position, the Alpha’s cock pressed almost against Lena’s clit in the way she was growing desperate for it to do and she found herself looping her arms around the blonde’s neck to press her face against her neck. “You should do something about that.”_

_A growl came from the Alpha who twisted to push Lena up into the middle of the large bed. “You don’t tell me what to do,” she growled as she began to take off Lena’s clothes. The smell of a rutting Alpha filled the room and sent Lena into a haze. She hardly noticed the rip of her panties or the fact she was repositioned onto her hands and knees. “You are just an Omega. To be fucked and bred.” The words shouldn’t have sent a bolt of arousal through her body but they did. Lena hated Omega stereotypes but on the edge of her heat they called out to some primal urge inside of her. A whimper left her throat as she felt her heart race at the sound of that tight dress the Alpha had been wearing being unzipped. The fog in her mind thickened and she didn’t even think to ask the Alpha to put on a condom, that’s when the week that would change her life forever began._

 

It had been the littlest thing that nagged at Lena into getting the plastic test she held in her hand. Her breasts had felt sore and she felt more tired than usual. She was halfway through her third week in National City when the voice at the back of her mind told her to take the stupid test. She missed going on the Venture to take it, afraid that if she waited any longer she would give herself a panic attack. A panic attack similar to the one she was on the verge of at that moment staring at the positive test. The positive pregnancy test. Tears pricked her eyes as she gripped the test tightly in her hand and suddenly she felt ill. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening.

“No,” she cried as tears began to spill over. “No,” she repeated as she dropped the stick and threaded her fingers into her hair. “No, no, no no.” Lena had a business to run, she didn’t have the time to think about a baby. Dread coiled up inside of her as her mind pluralized the word, fully aware that most Omegas had more than just one pup, more than one baby. Her hands shook as she rose up on her knees from where she sat on her bathroom floor and grabbed her phone. Immediately, she pulled up Sam’s contact information and touched the call button. “Please, please pick up, Sam.”

“ _Lena?_ ” Sam asked as she picked up, catching the tail end of Lena’s sobbed out plea for Sam to pick up. “ _Lena, are you okay?_ ”

Lena pulled her knees to her chest and placed her forehead on top of them. “No, Sam, I don’t know what to do. I can’t do this. Oh God, Sam, what am I going to do.” The words came out through the sobs better than she expected but she could say what she had to. The words wouldn’t even form inside her mind. Her personal code would keep her from getting an abortion, plus the media would have a field day with that if she did. That left her with keeping it, not trusting that her child, or children, wouldn’t fall into the hands of someone like Lillian if she put them up for adoption. “Sam, something happened and I don’t know what to do.”

“ _Take a deep breath, Lee,_ ” Sam advised. The Omega closed her eyes and took deep breathes, following the soft counting her friend murmured from her end. “ _Better? Now, tell me what’s going on and we will deal with whatever it is together. I promise, we can do this together._ ”

Lena slid a hand to her flat stomach and let out a strangled sob into the phone. Sam murmured her name once more, the words overflowing with concern. “Yo- You remember when we went to that club in Metropolis? How I spent a week in a hotel room with that blonde Alpha?” She took a shaky breath and paused to form the words. However, if she spoke them it would make it all so real and she couldn’t do that. “Sam, I- I can’t. I can’t say it. Please, please help me.”

There was an audible intake of breath from Sam’s end of the call and the sound of her daughter, Ruby, asking a question caused Lena to cry harder. “ _Ruby, go to bed. I’m talking to Aunt Lena._ ” The crying brunette wasn’t sure if she was supposed to hear the muffled words but they made her panic even more. “ _Lena, breath. I can be in National City by tomorrow night if you need me there. I can get someone to watch Ruby. I know what you are going through is scary, but, Lena, you know I’m here for you. I always have been despite everything._ ”

Even if Lena had a response, she couldn’t make her lips form any words. They wouldn’t come out. The protests over how those promises were made years ago during those moments the sunrise sent pink rays of light through the blinds as they held each other, Lena running from the disappointment she caused her mother while Sam took a break from dealing with her new baby. How those promises came from a time they thought their friendship could be something more than what it was. When Lena didn’t want to go back to the Luthor household so she simply stayed with the Beta she had meet at the local library, bonding over engineering and chemistry, and when Sam was all on her own with a one year old.

“ _Lena?_ ”

The young CEO clutched at the fabric of her shirt and let out a small sob. “Sam, I don’t want to be a mom,” she murmured into the phone, touching on the subject matter of her situation for the first time. “I mean, I do want kids, but when I have a mate and I actually know who they are. What if that Alpha was a criminal? I don’t want to do this alone, I can’t, Sam. I can’t do this.”

“ _Okay, just breath and listen to me,_ ” Sam told her in a calming voice. “ _I’m going to move up the time where me and Ruby move there. And no protests, that was the plan all along. I’m an LCorp employee and right hand of the CEO so I have to be where you are. Give me a month and we will be there. I’ll text you a list of things you should get since I know you won’t get an abortion and you’ll keep the pup._ ”

“Or pups,” Lena added as she sniffled, her crying winding down. “Ugh, I have to deal with the renaming of the company tomorrow.” Her phone buzzed in her hand and she lowered it to see that there was an interview that came up for tomorrow. The name of the reporter made her sigh and she lifted the phone back to her ear. “Clark Kent wants to interview me. I have no idea why, but he does.” She paused and wiped away drying tears as she stood up. “I have a nice house ready for you to move into when you get here in a good school district. It’s close to where I am so if- if I need help when it comes time, you could come over.” Lena looked at the lighting and exhaled as she shook her head. “I have to go. I just, I can’t handle this alone and I had to call you.”

“ _It’s okay, Leeloo,_ ” Sam told her, using her nickname for the Luthor. “ _I’ll work on getting me and Ruby over there, you just focus on running LCorp and keeping yourself healthy._ ” The fact it wasn’t just her body and health remained unspoken but they both knew it. The thought of her best friend coming sooner than planned made Lena feel relieved beyond compare and she placed a hand on her stomach, fearing the moment that she would start showing and having to hide from the press. “ _I need to go, Lena. Call or text me whenever you need me. I’m here for you, always and forever._ ”

“Always and forever,” Lena echoed back with a smile. It was what they told each other just after they decided them trying to date was just glorifying their friendship into something more than what it was. They would always be friends and forever support each other. This was one of the times Lena would need that most in her life. The call ended leaving her in silence and she stared at her reflection in the mirror before picking up the abandoned pregnancy test. Her hand found its way to her stomach, where the life inside her would grow, and she closed her eyes. “Always and forever. Even though you aren’t even more than just cells right now, I promise you now, I will always love you and forever support you. No matter who your sire is, no matter what may happen, I promise you always and forever.”

 

 ~~~

 

“So, you still won’t tell me what happened when you were in rut and on red k?” Alex asked despite the fact what she was asking about happened four weeks ago. Kara pursed her lips as she watched Kal and J’onn bicker while Winn fanboyed from afar. “Kara, you were exposed to red k and you were about to go into rut. I know you say you don’t remember what happened but I’m still worried.”

Kara sighed and turned to head to the training room. Ever since that week, she had been feeling antsy. She didn’t know why, she really couldn’t remember much from that week other than the fact she went to Metropolis, and so to cope she punched a bunch of concrete blocks. Unfortunately, Alex wouldn’t let it go since when Kal got her and gave her the cure for red k she had the scent of an Omega and sex on her. She chalked it up to the fact Alex’s maternal side was still in full force with Jamie, her daughter, being almost a year old. It caused Alex’s usual protectiveness to increase like fifty times. Which is why Alex followed her despite the fact the blonde wanted to let it go. Why her sister had clung to the issue for so long was beyond her but she didn’t have it in her to insist Alex let it go more forcefully when it was clear she was going through some depression.

“How is Jamie?” Kara asked instead of touching on the week of her rut. She turned to walk backwards, eyes on her sister as her face lit up at the mention of her child. “I take it she is good then? Can she say my name yet?”

“She’s perfect,” Alex replied as she slipped into the training room after Kara. The ease of transferring Alex into a different topic was amusingly easy when that topic was her daughter. At that moment, Maggie was with her since it was easiest for her to get off work and Kara felt like that was taking its toll on Alex. She had depression even before Jamie but ever since the baby was born, Alex had been in a constant low and generally all that would cheer her up was Jamie. “She almost said Mama but I know she is still just in the babble stage. It’s so cute when she rolls onto her back because she makes these little grunts and I just love her so much. I can’t believe she is just six months old. After this I’m going home and I am going to have my cuddle time.” The Omega looked at the blonde smiling at her and her eyes dropped to the floor. “I’m sorry I’ve been so fixated on that week. I just, recently it’s been so hard to be away from Jamie and I feel so empty whenever I’m away from her. Even when I’m with her, I feel numb and I don’t understand if this is what it’s like to be a mom. I can’t eat and I just feel worse than usual. My prescription hasn’t been filled either so I just cope by focusing on your life. I feel like I’ve been owing you that explanation it’s just that-”

“You’re a badass DEO agent who isn’t weak just because she is an Omega and a new mom?” Kara supplied with a smile. “Alex, it’s fine, I know about your depression so you don’t need to put up a front around me. You are the most badass person I know and you are my sister. I just want to see you happy. Speaking of seeing, could I come over to see my baby niece? I’m going to try to get her to say my name again.”

Alex laughed and nodded, leaning up against the wall to watch Kara move a block of concrete over to the center of the room. It had been what she began to use as training after Alex was put on leave when she got pregnant. “Kara, she can’t even say Mama. And shouldn’t you go back to be with James? Weren’t you two supposed to be on a date?”

Kara dropped the block and sighed, shaking her head at Alex. “I’m thinking of ending it now before it even really starts,” she told her sister. “I don’t feel that spark anymore. That ‘kapow’ moment. I want what you and Maggie have.” She punched the block and Alex flinched away from the debris. “I think that’s why I feel so antsy. So, yeah, I want to go see Jamie and Maggie and be with my family rather than feel antsy and like I’m missing something. Anyway, tomorrow me and Kal are going to go interview Lena Luthor so I rather not be antsy going into that.”

“Lena Luthor? Like Lex Luthor’s little sister?” Alex asked as she inched away towards a safer area. “You think she might be like her brother?” Her eyes were on her phone, clearly alerting Maggie to the fact the blonde Alpha would be joining them, and Kara wondered what it would be like to have a family. Pups to pass the legacy of Krypton onto. Could she even have children with a human? If she could then would there be side effects? Like a larger than normal litter if the human was Omega. Or the children having powers like her. Maybe the Kryptonian genetics would be too much for the human body and cause health problems. “After what I’ve heard about Lionel’s corrupt business practices and coldness towards his children, Lex killing hundreds trying to kill your cousin, and the various rumors about how none of the people who oppose Lillian ever keep their statuses, I wouldn’t doubt her having some corruption. But, I hear she is the only Luthor to be an Omega, which is rare coming from an Alpha and a Beta, and she is taking over her family’s business at the age of twenty-four.”

“I thought I read she was adopted?” Kara asked as she stepped on the remaining rubble, crushing it to dust. It was therapeutic demolishing the concrete block and she was glad she came up with the idea. “Don’t tell me you have info on her birth parents.” It was strange how the DEO had all this info but she shouldn’t be surprised since it was a government organization. It would be horrible if someone hacked them but she believed in Winn’s tech defenses that he had set up since joining the DEO. After crushing the last of the concrete, the blonde set up another block to work on.

“She is adopted,” Alex said, a slight raise in her voice as a chunk of concrete flew at her, Kara speeding over to catch it. “Fuck this, I want to survive this conversation. Just stand and talk to me, Kara.” The Alpha sighed and tossed the chunk aside before allowing the Omega to lead her away from the training room. “We don’t have the names of her parents but we do know that they are Alpha and Beta since she was born after it was decided to put the genera of the parents on birth certificates. Her parents’ names are crossed out but their genera aren’t. It also doesn’t change the fact she is still the only Omega in the Luthor family. Lionel is an Alpha, Lillian is a Beta, and Lex is an Alpha. She’s the only Omega. It puts pressure on her to work harder to keep up with the rest of her family just because she is an Omega. I feel like that alone could push her into her family’s footsteps.” The shorter woman led them through the building to her lab, her hand still wrapped around the blonde’s wrist, and there was a tension in her shoulders as they passed the sleeping stranger they had found in the pod.

“There’s no proof Lillian is evil,” Kara countered as she followed her sister. “But I still don’t know. I am preparing for anything when I go see Lena and I’m just glad to have Kal there.” They stepped into the Omega’s lab and immediately Kara noticed a new picture frame on the desk. Slowly, she moved over to it as Alex checked on some tests that were running and picked up the frame to look at it. Giggled back at her in the picture was Jamie with happy brown eyes looking probably at Alex while Maggie took the picture. She had a black bow headband on her head, brown hair sticking up in various cowlicks. The tiny girl was beyond adorable. “How recent was this?”

Alex looked over at the blonde and then at the picture. “About a week or more ago,” she replied. “A few days before she started teething. By the way, don’t let her put your finger in her mouth. I don’t want you breaking my daughter’s jaw because she decided you were better than her teething ring.” A sigh passed her lips as something started beeping and she checked something briefly before pulling out her phone. “I’m done, let’s go. J’onn knows we are leaving so let’s go before someone asks me to do something else.”

“Want me to super speed us to the car?” Kara asked as she held out a hand after setting the photo down. Alex took the hand and nodded, clearly eager to get back home. She would have to speak to J’onn about convincing Alex to take time off. After she was cleared to get back to work, the brunette immediately did so despite both Kara and Eliza telling the stubborn Omega that it would be better to spend time off to be with her pup instead. In seconds, they were at Alex’s car with Kara in grey capri leggings and a white t-shirt with a blue jacket over it. The change of clothes was in the back of Alex’s car since she was often the one closest if the blonde needed to change quickly. “Can we get Chinese today?” she asked as she got into the car. “Can Jamie eat solids yet? I want to do the spoon thing but instead of a plane it’s me.”

Alex barely looked as she backed out of her parking space and began to head towards her apartment. She could walk to work if she wanted but if she had to run an errand on the way home it was easier to have the car. At least, that’s what Alex always told her. “Sure, if Maggie agrees. And no, not yet. She just started eating the mush that is baby food yesterday and even then she still wants milk. I just got back to full hours so I can’t keep pumping and having Maggie come get it or sending Winn with the cooler.”

“Ew, don’t use Winn for that. And I don’t want to know about that, Alex,” Kara told the woman as she made a face. “I want pups,” Kara said after a small pause. She smiled out the window at the thought and looked at her sister. “I want to sire pups and be able to teach them about Krypton. Teach them to fly if they can.”

“Don’t get mad at me for knowing before you, but Lois is like eight months pregnant,” Alex told her. There was a hint of sadness to her voice, as if she wished she was the one having more children. It reminded Kara of the sadness that could be heard in the Omega’s voice after she had Jamie, happy but slightly sad. “She’s having three pups. Apparently, if a Kryptonian Alpha and a human Omega have pups then they are pretty much guaranteed to have at least three pups. At least, that’s what Kal says the data at the Fortress of Solitude says.” It sounded like she was about to say more but she simply parked in the lot belonging to the apartment building and got out of the car.

Kara wanted to ask what was wrong but with Alex’s depression and everything going on with being away from her pup she couldn’t risk pushing her over the edge. Maggie had told her how empty Alex had seemed after Jamie was born and the blonde had no idea what to make of it. She sensed there was something that she hadn’t been told but it wasn’t her place to ask. All she knew is that she had to help make Alex happy and she could help by being a good aunt for Jamie and a good sister. So, she kept her mouth shut as they walked up the stairs and through the hall until they got to the door of Alex’s.

“Hey, you’re home,” Maggie greeted as she looked up from the baby in her lap drinking from a bottle. “It’s a good thing you are cause we are out of the you know so you might want to take her after this. It was less than a half.” They had good timing because as soon as Maggie stopped talking Jamie began to fuss over the lack of milk in the bottle. “Shhh, baby girl, Mommy is here and so is Auntie Kara.”

Alex rushed over to her child and took her from her infant’s sire. “I’ll be in the nursery,” Alex told them as she cradled Jamie’s head to her chest. “You fed her the baby food earlier, right? The banana? Good, that’s her favorite.” Nodding along with Maggie she left to the privacy of the nursery, leaving Kara and Maggie alone.

“So, how do you feel about Chinese?” Kara asked as she held out a hand for the baby bottle in Maggie’s hand. “And how is the leave from work going?” The other Alpha handed the bottle over and walked with her over to the kitchen to clean up. “I didn’t expect you to be so willing to stay home with Jamie all day instead of working. I don’t really understand why Alex didn’t want to.”

“Chinese is fine,” Maggie said as she picked up a towel to dry off the cleaned bottle. Her eyes flickered over to the hallway leading to the nursery. “And the leave is okay. My boss was more than willing to give me the time until Eliza can come stay after hearing about the situation. I don’t really blame Alex for not wanting to spend all day here with no distractions. I find it hard at times, I could only assume how much worse it would be for her.” Brown eyes shifted back to the blonde and the shorter woman tensed at the look of confusion on Kara’s face. “I got to go check on Alex and Jamie. Order the usual and I’ll be out soon. You know where everything is.”

Before Kara could question the weird way Maggie was acting, she was gone and the Alpha was left alone in her sister’s kitchen. There was a nagging feeling at the back of her head but the concern over what was going on with Alex overshadowed it. She looked at the menu for the Chinese place they always went to and sighed as she glanced towards the hall. There was something going on with Alex that she didn’t know and there was also that week that she couldn’t remember. With Kal visiting, she should be happy and not so worried about things. It was too much to have on her mind at once so she took a deep breath and decided to focus on ordering Chinese. She would ignore the hushed crying her super hearing faintly picked up on automatically from the nursery. Alex didn’t want to tell her for a reason and she would respect that. The other issue was that she felt like she was missing something. Something important and huge. Something that caused her wolf to pace back and forth inside her as if it was searching for something it had lost. Perhaps, with that missing week and Alex so depressed as she was, Kara had lost something. But she was determined to get what she had lost back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is one of the few scenes I'm taking from the show and tweaking to fit the story. Kara and Lena finally reunite but things are a bit off. A small warning that Alex may seem OOC in this but this is my take on how she would deal with what she's going through. That being said, please enjoy and leave comments, feedback, and kudos. I really love all the comments and the rest of the numbers for this fic go up. After the next chapter updates will be less frequent but I hope you all keep reading and enjoying.

Lena knew, after seeing what had happened to the Venture, that Clark Kent would suspect her of sabotaging the flight. Her mind quickly came up with a lie to explain why she wasn’t there and she told Jess to order some prenatal vitamins discretely. She trusted the Beta with her secret and was glad to have someone in the city who she could trust. What she wasn’t expecting, was the blonde Alpha who she had spent that week with in a hotel room. Only this time, the Alpha was in a pastel dress and innocent cardigan. And didn’t seem to remember her at all. A sickening feeling settled in her stomach and Lena was fifty percent sure it was not from the morning sickness that had started early that morning.

“Hi, Lena, it’s been a while,” Clark greeted as the blonde behind him adjusted her glasses. She seemed more timid than before, less confident. “I’m sorry to drop in like this I just have a few questions about why you weren’t on the Venture.”

Lena continued walking towards her office, allowing herself a moment to panic as she led them towards her office. “There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wasn’t on the Venture yesterday.” The words sounded cool like she usually did and not at all full of panic and dread like what she felt inside. The sire of her pup, or pups, was there and didn’t even recognize her despite spending a full week together. Granted that week was spent with Lena on her hands and knees half the time.

Kara felt the nagging at the back of her mind grow stronger as she followed her cousin and Lena Luthor. She wasn’t expecting what she found Lena to be. She used the same elevator as everyone else and held friendly conversations with her employees when she could. It took them about twenty minutes to get up to the floor the Omega’s office was at because of that. She seemed to be a busy woman but the fact she made time for her employees was nice. But there was a familiarity about her, like she has seen the Luthor before. And her scent, Rao her scent was so enticing. Kara wanted to hold the woman close to be bathed in that scent. As she worked on putting her biology in check, she watched Kal do his job as a reporter and couldn’t help but wonder if she should follow in his footsteps with the job.

“Well, that’s why we are here,” Clark said with a smile. He followed her into her office as she headed to put her coat on the rack. One of her employees was putting a file on her desk and she was relieved to see that Jess had moved the bottle of vitamins. Everything about her was tense and she didn’t need Superman, yes she knew who Clark was thanks to Lex, finding out there would be a new generation of Luthors. Even if the sire seemed to be close to him.

Lena’s heart was pounding in her chest and she silently took a deep breath to compose herself. “There was an emergency regarding the planning for a ceremony I’m holding tomorrow,” Lena told them, keeping her back to them as she struggled to make her expression match her voice. She couldn’t let her panic show, couldn’t let the blonde know she was pregnant until she learned what type of person she was. What type of Alpha. Sure, in the midst of heat an aggressive Alpha was hot, but she wasn’t the type of Omega to go for a cruel and controlling Alpha. She wasn’t just meant to be bred and carry pups. Setting her things on the rack, Lena continued, “I’m renaming my family’s company and I had to cancel.”

“Ah, lucky,” Clark replied as he stood watching Lena. Kara glanced around the room and took in the monochrome decor. There was a door to a private bathroom open and she could barely see a bottle of something on the counter. She glanced at her cousin and noticed him solely focused on the Omega. It was clear he heard the pounding heartbeat too but Kara had no idea if it meant she was guilty, lying, or what. The scent of panic was barely perceptible even with her super senses, like it was being pushed down yet so great some of it escaped.

Lena chuckled, finally getting a hold of herself and turning around to face the pair of Alpha’s. “Lucky is Superman saving the day,” she told them. Her eyes landed on the tall blonde and blue eyes looked back at her before looking at the tall male Alpha. The blonde wasn’t the same as before and Lena liked it a bit. She liked the meek side of the woman who seemed to exude sunshine even without trying. The Omega felt instantly soothed by her presence, by the scent of sunshine and honey that accompanied her.

“Not something one expects a Luthor to say,” was Clark’s reply. He looked her in the eyes and Lena could sense a challenge in them. A small release of dominate pheromones filled the room and the young Luthor doubted it was completely on purpose. The one thing she always disliked about Clark was that he always wanted to be in control. It was an Alpha thing but still, Lena hated it. She remained composed, not letting the pheromones break her, and stared right back at him.

“Right,” the blonde said, finally speaking. The sound of her voice made Lena falter for a second, her hand starting to go for her stomach before she stopped it, and she steadied herself internally before either Alpha noticed she hoped. But she saw the way Clark flickered his eyes towards the blonde before glancing back at her and her chest tightened. Nausea filled her throat as she pushed it back as she listened to the blonde. “And Supergirl was there, too.”

Kara watched as Lena just looked at her before walking over to her desk and taking a few pills of something. They weren’t in a bottle so she couldn’t tell what they were for but she could tell the woman was stalling. Either, she was thinking of what to say or she was reigning in some emotion, she couldn’t tell. But she hadn’t missed the flash of panic that had been on the Omega’s face when she had spoken. Lena was hiding something and she wanted to figure out what it was. But, the desire to figure out what was bothering the Omega didn’t come from thinking she was doing something wrong but more a protective reasoning. It was strange, she didn’t understand where the urge to protect Lena had come from, only that it existed.

“And who are you exactly?” Lena asked with a small laugh as she sat down. It was a good as chance as any to ask for the woman’s name, the name of the sire of the life growing inside her. She poured herself some water and took a long sip from it as she closed her eyes. It was still impossible to get over the fact the Alpha didn’t remember her. Lena remembered her, all of her. The muscles in her strong arms and back. The blue eyes that seemed cosmic. The scent of honey that covered Lena and wrapped around her. Wait, did she still smell like the Alpha? She was carrying the blonde’s child so she might. She has never been around pregnant Omegas before or anyone pregnant person at all. Sam had already had Ruby when they met so she couldn’t gather any data from that.

“Um,” Kara began as the Luthor poured herself another cup of water. “I’m Kara Danvers. I’m not with the _Daily Planet_.” She noticed Clark looking at her with a puzzled look on his face but she ignored him, opting to question him later about the expression on his face. “I’m with _Catco_ magazine.” Her cousin looked away and eyed Lena, sending a protective jolt through her body that she couldn’t explain. Her wolf wanted ever so desperately to guard the pale Omega from any harm and she couldn’t understand why. It had been pacing at the edges of her mind since she first came close to the Luthor and had not stopped since. It left her antsy and feeling just as she did ever since that lost week only times ten. “Sort of,” she added.

Kara Danvers. That was the Alpha’s name. She would do some background on the woman later to see what type of person the blonde was. She turned and smirked, finally past the unsure and panic that had been plaguing her. “It’s a publication not known for its hard-hitting journalism,” she responded as she took her glass with her as she sat down. “More like ‘High-waisted Jeans, Yes or No?’.” A smirk danced on her lips as she sat down and glanced at the pair. Kara looked a bit rattled but Clark was obviously used to her by now and didn’t react much other than to check on his little friend.

“I’m just tagging along today,” Kara stammered out as she glanced down and away from Lena briefly. She wouldn’t deny that part of her getting flustered was due to Lena being very attractive. That smirk sent her heart racing and her mind in a scramble to get a hold of itself. The other part was because she was proud of _Catco_ and hearing someone tease her about it rattled her slightly.

“Right,” Lena said as she felt a wave of nausea creep up on her. Another round of morning sickness was about to hit soon. “Can we just speed this interview along? Just ask me what you want to ask, Mr. Kent.” Her eyes focused on Clark, avoiding looking at Kara as she placed a hand on her stomach trying to stop the bile rising up in her throat. The medicine she took for nausea had yet to kick in and she regretted taking it since she didn’t even check to see if she should since she was pregnant. She might not be ready to be a mother nor quite sure if she even wanted to be, but she was going to be one and she would take care of her pup the best she could. “Did I have anything to do with the Venture explosion?” she supplied for Clark when he took too long to follow up after her. Granted, she didn’t even give him a chance to speak but she was working against time.

“Did you?”

“You wouldn't be asking me if my last name was Smith,” Lena replied, her green eyes flickering to Kara before settling on Kal. Kara sensed a plea in those emerald eyes, as if begging her not to judge her based on her family. Why send the silent plea in her direction though? Kal was the one writing the story, not her.

“Ah, but it’s not,” Kal said too cold and accusingly for Kara’s taste. There was a small smile on his face as if trying to lighten the mood but it just made the statement seem more cold and cruel than needed. He was reminding her that her family’s name meant something dark and evil. Something she and whatever pups she ever have would live with forever. It hurt Kara’s heart to think of it. She glared at her cousin and bit back a threatening growl that rose in her throat.

Lena smirk grew and she nodded at the attack against her name. She would have to teach her little one to ignore the scorn just as she learned to. What mattered was what was in the heart, not the name. “Some steel under that Kansas wheat,” she replied meeting his cold gaze. She leaned back and slid her hand off her stomach as she angled her chair. “It wasn’t always,” Lena told them, the smirk falling from her lips. Her gaze shifted to Kara and she added, “I was adopted when I was four. And the person who made me feel most welcome in the family was Lex. He made me proud to be a Luthor.” There was a pause as Lena thought about all the evil Lex had done. A cold smile found its way onto her lips as she went on, “And then he went on his reign of terror in Metropolis.” She turned to look out the window at the city she hoped she would do more good for rather than harm. “Declared war on Superman. Committed unspeakable crimes.” She paused as she took a deep breath to combat the nausea brewing in her stomach. Turning back around, Lena reached for a remote as she went on, her words rushed as she struggled to get them out before the contents of her stomach sent her racing to her private restroom. “When Superman put Lex in jail, I vowed to take back my family’s company. To rename it LCorp. Make it a force for good. I’m just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. Can you understand that?”

“Yeah,” Kara agreed. After the sweep of the room using her x-ray vision, she learned two things about the Omega sitting before her. One, was that she had no secret rooms or evil devices hidden. And two, was that she had the same prenatal vitamins Alex had used. When she and Kal had glanced at each other when Lena talked about being a force for good, she could tell he had seen them too.

“I know why you’re here,” Lena said after flashing a small smile at Kara before glancing at Clark. “Because a subsidiary of my company made the part that exploded on the Venture.” The Omega stood and walked over to her shelves to grab a flash drive for the Alphas. “This drive contains all the information we have on the oscillator. I hope it helps you in your investigation.” Green eyes met blue as Lena handed the drive over to Clark and she shifted her gaze to the taller Alpha while the pair glanced at each other, clearly flustered she handed something like that over to them. The need for them to leave was growing and she wished they would stop stalling and just leave.

“Thank you,” Kal finally said as Kara glanced at the ground. She could smell the Omega’s impatience filling the room and she glanced at Kal for what to do. He seemed oblivious to it all and she wondered if mated Alpha’s couldn’t scent what rolled off an unmated Omega as easily as an unmated Alpha.

“Give me a chance, Mr. Kent,” Lena said, her arms wrapping around her midsection instinctually. She needed this new start, not just for her but for her child. If it gave away her secret, she didn’t care anymore, she just wanted to get across her need for this new beginning. “I’m here for a fresh start, let me have one.”

“Good day, Ms. Luthor,” Kal replied as he smiled at her, all the ice gone from his eyes. Kara echoed him as she followed him out of the office, the sound of Lena rushing towards that private bathroom filling her super hearing as Kal paused halfway to the elevator. “I think she’s pregnant,” her cousin whispered as he looked out at the city through the window. “I saw those pills in her bathroom.”

Kara nodded and looked back towards where Lena’s office was. “They are the same kind Alex used. I don’t think she wants anyone to know though,” she whispered back. She stood against the wall next to the window and her eyes remained glued in the direction of Lena’s office.

“Yeah,” Kal laughed as he glanced at his cousin, “an unmated Omega belonging to one of the most hated families with pups on the way? I wouldn’t blame her if she wanted to keep it a secret. Her reputation would suffer greatly and she might have anti-Luthor people wanting to kill her and her pups. I can see why she needs that fresh start.”

“You think she might still have some evil plan for being here?” Kara asked as she closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the wall. The urge to go back in there and protect the fragile Omega against whatever might try to harm her or her pups rose up strong inside of her but she held back, digging her nails into the palms of her hands.

“Perhaps,” Kal murmured. A low growl came from Kara before the blonde clapped her hands over her mouth and shot him a sheepish look. “All I know is that her brother was my best friend before he went evil. And I get you are getting protective over her as an unmated Alpha attracted to her, an unmated, pregnant Omega, but just suppress biology to look at it from all sides.”

Blue eyes opened to fixate on a spot on the ceiling. Everything Kal was saying was right but a part of Kara trusted Lena. “You go ahead, fly to Metropolis and check on Lois.” She smirked at him as she saw the shocked expression on his face. “Yeah, I know Lois is pregnant and that she has been for eight months. Thanks, by the way, for telling me. I know I’m an aunt already but the fact I’m an aunt for more than just Jamie is exciting and something I want to know.” She whacked him on the arm and gave him an expectant look. “So, names? Anything? Tell me I want to know.”

Kal rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. “There’s three of them and we already know there are two boys and a girl. Jonathan, Conner, and Lara. Lara for sure isn’t an Alpha so I know Lois will have a field day with her. Eliza says to expect a high chance of Jon being Alpha and Conner being a Beta. Looks like Jamie won’t be the only Beta in the family.”

“Hey, don’t forget about the extended family,” Kara countered. “You got James as a Beta, too. He’s a good uncle to Jamie when Alex takes her out. You two should set up playdates when the kids are older. You and Alex, not you and James.” Kara glanced towards Lena’s office once more and listened for a moment, taking in the quiet crying coming from the office. “I think she doesn’t want to be pregnant,” Kara whispered out of the blue. “She doesn’t seem the type to go out and get pregnant.”

“Kara,” Kal said softly as if what he was about to say might anger her. Blue eyes looked at him and the man opened his mouth for a moment before closing. He knew something important, Kara could tell, but he didn’t seem like he wanted to say it. With a shake of his head he adjusted the strap of his bag before stepping back from the window. “Never mind. I’m going to go check on Lois and then maybe I can finally meet little Jamie. I’ll see you later, Kara.”

The blonde watched him as he went down the stairs and she contemplated following him. However, the nagging at the back of her mind was still stronger than ever and she headed back towards the Omega’s office. The woman sitting guard outside of Lena’s office was nowhere in sight so the blonde simply knocked on the door hesitantly. An idea suddenly popped into her mind and in a flash of super speed she was standing before the door with a box of saltines in her bag.

Lena jumped at the sound of a knock on the door and she was eternally grateful for waterproof makeup. “One moment,” she called from the floor of her private bathroom. Scrambling up to her feet, she flushed the toilet and stuffed the prenatal pills into the inner pocket of her blazer. “Behave in there or the first thing I do when you come out is ground you,” she joked with a smile on her lips. Despite her initial panic, she had grown attached to the life growing inside of her. It would be three weeks by now that the child had been developing inside of her based on her calculations. It still didn’t have a heart but it would be growing. Perhaps it was biology, but she wanted to be a good mother and love her pup. “Ms. Danvers,” she greeted slightly shocked to see the woman still in the building. “Did you forget something?”

Kara wasn’t sure what to say so she simply pulled out a sleeve of the crackers she had just gotten. “Um, I noticed you looked a little pale and I heard you rush to the bathroom when we left so I wanted to bring you these.” She couldn’t help but glance at Lena’s stomach before looking back at panicking green eyes. “Uh, these are ones my sister liked when she was going through, you know.” The Kryptonian cringed at the fact she just hinted at knowing the Omega was pregnant. Even referencing the fact she had thrown up was a bad move. It was definitely clear it was a bad move when she was yanked into the office and the door locked behind her. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t know and I shouldn’t have done anything. I just want to help cause you seem to be all on your own and my sister was having a hard enough time at first even with help and I’m going to stop talking now.”

“Is this your way of apologizing?” Lena asked harshly, assuming the crackers were Kara’s way of apologizing for getting her pregnant. That she just pretended to not recognize her when Clark Kent was around. But there was a look of confusion on the blonde’s face that made her realize she was just being nice. “Fuck,” she mumbled as she took the crackers from the Alpha and moved over to sit on her couch. “Please don’t publish anything about this, please. Last thing I need is someone trying to kill them despite the fact they haven’t done anything wrong.” Kara stood awkwardly with a guilty look on her face and a sigh passed red lips as Lena motioned with her head for the blonde to sit beside her. “How did you figure it out.”

“Oh, um, uh, the bathroom door was open and the vitamin bottle was out and I could tell it was the same ones my sister used. The label gave it away too with the sleeping infant on it.” Kara sat down next to the Omega, keeping a respectable distance considering the woman was an unmated Omega, pregnant or not. “Do you know who the sire is? Are you going to become mates with them?”

Lena froze and glanced at her lap. “I know who the sire is, but I don’t think we will become mates. It was just something that happened in the midst of rut and heat. They don’t even remember me or what we did.” She let out a bitter laugh and shook her head. “They wouldn’t want me anyway. It wasn’t clear when we spent a week together dealing with biology, but now I can tell that they are so kind and innocent. I wouldn’t be good for them.” Why was she doing this? Was it the hormones? Was that why she was talking to the Alpha who got her pregnant about all this? Or was it because she didn’t have Sam around to talk to yet? When she looked up she noticed something black flying in their direction and she stood to look more closely at it. “What the hell?”

“Ms. Luthor, get down,” Kara told her before pushing her out of the way just as the drones began to open fire on them. “Get into the bathroom, I’ll go get help.” There was a hint of a growl in the blonde’s voice and protective pheromones rolled off the Alpha. “I’ll be okay, but you have more than yourself to worry about.”

Lena stared into those blue eyes for a moment before there was a crash and glass went everywhere. Suddenly, she was shoved back into the bathroom and the door closed before she could even say anything. A scream left her throat as bullets struck the door and the brunette crouched down to avoid getting shot. Then, the sound of metal being crushed and wind rushing around her office filled her ears. “Don’t worry,” she found herself whispering with a hand on her stomach, rubbing gently over the fabric of her shirt. “It will be okay. I’ll make sure it is all okay.” Her baby didn’t even have ear yet but she felt calmer talking to the pup inside her. Perhaps it was a good idea to cancel her flight in the helicopter.

A knock on the door caused the CEO to stand before opening the door to find Supergirl standing there with a hand reached out towards her. It was Lena’s first time seeing the heroine and she slowly took the hand. “Hold on to me, I’m taking you to someone to look after you while my team tries to find whoever did this.” Lena nodded against the alien and closed her eyes as her stomach lurched over being lifted into the air and carried towards a tall building. The Super slowed slightly before sighing and speeding back up. She didn’t say anything and Lena didn’t question it. However, as the hero flew her through automatic doors and into a lab of some kind.

“Supergirl,” J’onn greeted sternly, leveling the heroine with a look. “Why did you bring a civilian to this facility?” He beckoned Kara over after she set Lena down and the blonde gave him a sheepish look as she followed. “Agent Danvers and Agent Schott, look after Ms. Luthor,” he ordered. Kara looked back at Alex who had her back to them, shoulders tense as she bounced slightly and murmuring softly. She had Jamie with her since there was an emergency at the NCPD and Maggie was needed despite being on leave. “Supergirl,” he called when Kara didn’t follow.

“She was shot at, J’onn,” Kara explained when they were a safe distance to avoid Lena from listening in on them. “I couldn’t just leave her there. Not when she isn’t the only life on the line.” It wasn’t her secret to tell but she needed J’onn to let her keep Lena at the DEO for a bit. The hint was still enough for the Martian to realize the situation and his eyes shifted towards Alex’s lab. “Please, just let her stay here for a bit under DEO supervision. She might think it’s because she’s a Luthor but if I tell her it’s not because of that she will be willing.”

“I’ll prepare a team to watch over her in the case she does agree to a security team.”

The Beta began to walk away and Kara stepped in front of him as she thought of Alex. “I want you to put Alex on leave,” she told him. “You have to see how she’s tearing herself apart by working so soon after having Jamie. She works herself harder than ever and she mopes when she isn’t with Jamie. You have to be able to do something to help her. Maybe being off work for a while is what she needs.”

J’onn rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. “Kara, there are things you aren’t aware of that are why things are as they are,” he told her. “It’s best that Alex has something to distract her at the moment and it’s better she does it though work than by finding herself at the end of a bottle. Yes, how she is coping is not the best and it’s making things worse for her by keeping her from her pup, but trust me when I say it could be a lot worse.” Without another word, he walked past her and left her alone in the hall to wonder what he meant by Alex coping.

 

“What’s her name?” Lena asked after minutes of silence had past. She had found a seat at one of the vacant desks, hoping none of the chemicals would be harmful to her unborn child, and simply watched the two agents. Agent Schott, a nerdy looking Omega, had been doing actual work, typing furiously away at a keyboard before writing down something on a piece of paper. Agent Danvers, the Omega she suspected was Kara’s sister, was busy with a pup who looked like a tanner, smaller version of herself. Large, brown eyes stared up at the older Omega owlishly as the woman hummed softly letting the baby teeth on her finger. “She’s beautiful.”

Agent Danvers glanced at Lena and her expression grew into one of confusion. “Winn, smell her,” she told the other agent. The man, Winn, whirled in his chair and looked at her in shock. “Smell her.” Lena was too shocked to move when Agent Danvers sighed as she walked over, careful of the infant in her arms, and sniffed at her. “You’re pregnant,” she whispered softly as she looked into Lena’s eyes. The Luthor’s stomach twisted into knots as she found that she couldn’t breathe. Did her scent already change? It was too early for that so how did she know.

“Shit,” Winn cursed before rushing over to Lena’s side as she clutched at her chest. “What did you do, Alex?” The other agent took her finger from her child’s mouth, reached into Lena’s pocket, and pulled out the bottle of vitamins. “Oh, fuck.” He stared at the bottle before looking back at the panicking brunette and running a hand gently over her hair. “Breathe, just breathe. Like this, in and out. In and out. That’s it.” He turned to Alex and glared at her only for her to turn her attention back to her child and set the vitamins down on the counter. “Hey, we won’t tell anyone, okay? I’m sorry, Alex can be mean sometimes to strangers.”

Lena shot her hand out to grab the vitamins and shoved the bottle into her blazer’s pocket, thankful for the small size of the bottle. “I want it to be a secret,” she murmured as she looked at her lap, her breathing still ragged. “I don’t want them to lose their life just because of my last name. I just want to have a fresh start and let them have a clean slate.” Tears burned her eyes and the two agents glanced at each other. “The sire doesn’t even know,” she confessed as she wiped at her eyes. “And I don’t know why I’m saying all this or crying.”

“Hormones,” Alex told her as she wiggled her fingers in front of her daughter. A faint smile formed on her lips as the tiny pup grabbed one of the digits and pulled it into her mouth. “And how’s this? I’ll tell you a secret for outing you? But just like yours it doesn’t leave this room. I’m looking at you, Winn. Don’t tell Kara.” Both of the other Omegas nodded and Alex took a deep breath before sitting down in her own chair. “I had two pups, not just Jamie. That’s her name, by the way. Jamie. My mate picked it out and I was going to name the boy. He was so beautiful and he was so small. I only got to hold him for a moment before they took him away. I never- I never saw him again.” Tears ran down her cheeks as she cradled the infant in her arms closer to her chest. “His- his name was Eli.”

Lena’s heart broke at the broken way Alex sounded talking about her lost pup. Without thinking, she stood and walked over to the woman and wrapped her arms around her hesitantly. Her fingers combed through the short auburn locks and Lena couldn’t help but laugh at the muffled babbling Jamie made that sounded an awful lot like comforting. “Thank you for sharing,” Lena murmured as she motioned behind her for a tissue. “I know that your pup is still with you. You never lost him because he is a part of you. He’s in your heart. He’s in Jamie. He’s in your mate.”

Everything was numb. It was hard to breath and Kara couldn’t get her body to move. “It hurts so much,” she heard Alex sob. She wasn’t in view of the glass walls yet and so her sister, Lena, and Winn had no idea she was listening. Had no idea that she just learned what had been being hidden from her for six months. She was supposed to have a nephew. Alex was supposed to have a son. All the odd behavior coming from the Omega made sense now. She was grieving. Alex was never good at handling her emotions and this was what came of it. Working herself harder than she should as a new mother. Avoiding being alone with nothing to distract her. Going to work while Maggie stayed at home worried that what had happened was tearing the strong woman apart.

“She didn’t want to tell you despite what Eliza and Maggie said,” J’onn explained softly as he watched Kara slowly break down into tears as he found her standing frozen. “She was so devastated, she didn’t want to tell anyone. She didn’t want anyone to pity her or try to make her feel better.” Strong arms wrapped around the blonde as she started to cry, cry for her sister who had been grieving without her knowledge for months. “It’s okay,” J’onn soothed as he looked around, hoping no one would see the hero in her vulnerable moment. “It’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback and kudos they motivate me so much.


	3. Chapter 3

The last person Lena expected to see at her apartment at eleven at night was exactly who was standing before her then. “Ruby,” Lena said with surprise in her voice. “Where’s your mom?” She glanced out into the hall before pulling the girl inside the apartment. She glanced at the two on her couch watching a movie and began to regret agreeing to Supergirl’s offer to have an agent watch her. Of course, after the sharing of secrets, Alex decided to volunteer herself and asked if she, her mate, Jamie, and her sister could stay at her place. Lena could understand the mate and baby, but not Kara. “Ignore them, they are just, um, friends.”

“Aunt Lena, Mom says we had to come early cause you have no friends,” Ruby blurted out as they came into the kitchen where Alex’s mate, Maggie was feeding Jamie. “Oh, it’s a baby!”

“Lee?” Sam’s voice called out. Lena gave Maggie a look that warned her to watch over the girl. “Lee?” Sam repeated and Lena almost knocked into her on her way out of the kitchen. “Oh God, you are okay. I saw the blonde Alpha from that one week with this other Omega and I just wondered if you were okay.” The taller woman brushed back strands of raven locks and Maggie cleared her throat as Ruby rolled her eyes, used to their intimate friendship. Ever protective, Sam pulled Lena to her and eyed the Alpha holding her pup and asked, “Who are you and what are you doing in Lena’s apartment?”

“Sam-”

“I got it, Little Luthor,” Maggie interrupted. She set the spoon down in the baby food and looked at the tall Beta. “I’m Maggie Sawyer of the NCPD here with my mate Agent Danvers of the FBI to watch over Lena Luthor. Someone tried to kill Ms. Luthor today and with the ceremony she is holding tomorrow we expect there will be more attempts. The baby is here because her grandma isn’t in town to watch her and her aunt just insisted on staying too.”

“They are staying?” Sam asked as she continued to watch the cop warily. “I probably should have called instead of just showing up.” Lena nodded and laughed against the Beta as she let the safety Sam always provided wash over her and calm her. It was what she liked most about her best friend, the way she could just make her feel so safe with just a simple touch. “Do you even have a space for them?”

“You and Ruby can sleep in bed with me,” Lena told her friend as she stepped out of the protective grasp. “Kara is taking-” Lena trailed off as Sam’s eyes flashed with anger at the reminder the blonde who had gotten Lena pregnant was sitting in her living room watching a movie with her older sister. “Shit, Sam,” she called after the enraged Beta as she stormed into the other room and stood in front of the Alpha. The last thing she needed, the last thing she wanted, was her ex starting a fight with the sire of her pup. “Sam, stop.” Lena pulled at her friend’s arm as Kara stood, provoked by the challenge in Sam’s eyes. “She doesn’t remember,” she whispered soft enough for just Sam to hear her. “Sam, please.”

“You have some nerve showing up here,” Sam snarled as she simply pulled Lena behind her. “I think you should go.” From the corner of the CEO’s eye, she spotted Maggie and Ruby watching around the corner, Jamie safely in Maggie’s arms. It was starting to become a scene, a private one but still one all the same. If someone didn’t stop the pair, if Lena didn’t stop Sam, then the Beta would blow the secret that Kara was the sire. A secret Lena wanted to keep until she could emotionally handle it all. Alex stood and put a hand on her sister’s arm in an attempt to calm her but Kara was an Alpha basically challenged by a Beta, it would set her off on a biological level.

“And why should I leave? Lena said I could stay,” Kara growled. The use of her first name sent a warm tingling sensation through her body that Lena couldn’t understand. She wasn’t even entirely sure Kara knew she used her first name at all. It was all heat of the moment and her head began to spin at the tension in the air. “And it seems you came here unannounced.” Blue eyes glanced at the Omega behind Sam and she asked, “Are you two together? Are you threatened by the fact a big, strong Alpha might steal your Omega?”

“I’m her best friend,” Sam countered. She glanced over towards the kitchen and her features softened as she saw Ruby watching. “Ruby, go to Aunt Lena’s room,” she told her daughter who hesitantly complied. The Beta waited until Ruby was down the hall, a soft sound signaling she was in the room, before openly growling threateningly at the blonde Alpha. “Get out,” she spat. “Before I fucking make you leave. Lena isn’t yours. Not after-” Sam cut herself off after Lena pulled on her sleeve before shaking her head when brown eyes glanced at her. The stress this whole altercation was putting on her was clear in her eyes and the Beta softened a little at the sight.

Alex sent Lena a curious look and the other Omega looked down at the ground to avoid making eye contact with anyone. But all Kara saw was red. This Beta though she could challenge her in front of the woman she wanted to be friends with. To get her to leave while she was Lena’s guest unlike her? A deep growl rose in her throat as her body decided to pump out dominant pheromones on its own. The action caused a soft whimper to emit from Lena as she clung to Sam, struggling under the pheromones. The reaction shocked Kara and she froze, her mind whirling as she struggled to grasp why there was a sudden hint of arousal in the air and why the CEO was slightly arching her throat. And then she felt a dull pain in her cheek as her head shifted towards the right. She was punched? Blue eyes flickered to the enraged Beta standing with her fists clenched and breathing heavily.

A heavy thud shattered the tension as all eyes shifted to the Omega in the floor. “Shit,” Sam cursed as she knelt down next to Lena. The baby in the kitchen began to cry and Alex immediately rushed over to her child, leaving Sam and Kara alone with Lena. The blonde tried to move over to pick up the woman on the floor but Sam growled warningly, “Don't you dare touch her.” The beta slipped her arms under the other brunette and lifted her to carry her to the couch. “Shit, she’s too light. She hasn’t been eating again.” Brown eyes shifted over to the worried looking Alpha and she sighed. “You want to help? Go get some orange juice and make a sandwich. After that I can keep my promise and rip out your throat.”

Kara blinked at the hostility and made her way to where Lena had shown her the kitchen was. Inside, Maggie and Alex were speaking in hushed, falsely happy voices as the Omega bounced the pup in her arms. They trailed off as Kara came in and Alex let Jamie grasp her finger to put it in her mouth. “How is she?” Alex asked as she watched her sister get out the things to make a sandwich. It sounded odd hearing Alex talk happily with the concerned expression on her face.

“That Beta says Lena hasn’t eaten so I’m making a sandwich,” Kara grumbled as she started piecing together the sandwich. “She thinks I did something to Lena which is impossible cause we just met.” The blonde began to grumble in Kryptonese and jerked open the fridge to get out the orange juice. “-punch me in the face. How could she even do that?” Kara ended in English as she carried the plate and cup to where Lena and Sam were.

Lena was sitting up with Sam softly rubbing her thumb along a pale cheek in a way that made Kara’s blood boil for some reason and the two spoke in hushed voices. She cleared her throat and they looked at her as she set the plate down on the coffee table. “Thank you, Ms. Danvers,” Lena said with a smile. “It seems I had forgotten to eat today and all I had yesterday was a bagel.” She picked up the plate and took a small bite. “You should go get Ruby, Sam. We can put on Moana and you can order some more substantial food.” Sam glanced at the blonde hovering awkwardly nearby and Lena nodded at her protective friend to let her know she could leave. As Sam walked away, Lena patted the spot next to her for Kara to sit. “I’m sorry about Sam,” she apologized as the blonde sat down. “We dated for about tHere years and we have an intimate friendship so she can be protective. We are family to each other.” There was a pause to eat some more and Kara couldn’t help but wonder if Sam still had lingering feelings for Lena. It was clear that Lena saw them as friends and nothing more but Sam it was unclear. “Anyway, she thought you were someone else and that’s why she punched you. I’m sorry about that it must have hurt.”

Kara shook her head and smiled. “It’s fine, hardly felt it.” It was a lie and one that worried Kara. Sam shouldn’t have been able to hurt her let alone walk away from punching her with her bones intact. She glanced over to see Alex coming over with Jamie in her arms and Kara reached out for the pup. “Come to Auntie Kara,” she cooed as Alex handed off her daughter. The brunette sat next to the Alpha and rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder as Maggie sat in her own chair.

Jamie sat on Kara’s lap as the blonde let the baby grip onto her fingers. Lena set her plate down on the table and pulled up the Disney movie just as the preteen and her mother returned. The young girl sat next to Lena as Sam found a place on the floor between the two. Her head rested against Lena’s knee and the Luthor ran her fingers unconsciously through her hair as she started up the movie. Unfortunately, her stomach decided then was the perfect time to remind her she was pregnant and she practically kneed Sam as she got up to hurry to the bathroom.

“Is Aunt Lena okay?” Ruby asked her mother as Kara looked at the pup in her lap. Alex hardly got morning sickness when she was pregnant with Jamie. And Eli. The thought of the dead pup that was kept a secret from her made her chest tighten and she hugged Jamie to her as tightly as she could without hurting the baby. “Is the baby inside Aunt Lena okay?”

“Ruby,” Sam hissed before Alex shook her head to signal that they already knew. The Beta sighed before she slide up to sit beside her daughter. “Ruby, that’s a secret. These people know because Aunt Lena told them or they figured it out. But other people can’t know, okay? Your aunt has no mate and is carrying pups, that’s something that people in society frown at.”

“But you don’t have a mate and you have me,” Ruby pointed out as Sam wrapped her arm around her daughter. It was clear Sam hadn’t talked to her daughter about society's views on unmated Betas or Omegas having pups. It was clear that Sam had suffered because of it and that’s why she had yet to touch on the matter. “I don’t have a sire and that’s okay. Does Aunt Lena know who the sire is for her pups?”

Sam glared at Kara for a second before glancing at the others and running a hand through her daughter’s hair. “Ruby, let’s not talk about that, okay?” She looked over at the mated pair and pursed her lips as her eyes flickered towards where Lena had gone. “Can you two order the food? Lena will probably pay so don’t worry about what things cost. Ruby, tell them what you want and finish your movie. Tomorrow after Aunt Lena’s speech we need to go enroll you in school so as soon as that movie is over you go to sleep.” She stood and leaned down to kiss her daughter’s forehead before leaving to check on Lena.

“Wanna restart the movie so we can sing along to every song?” Kara asked with a smile as she lifted Jamie up into the air.

“Yes!” Ruby exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed the remote and backed it up to the beginning.

“Kara, be careful she just-” Alex started to warn before Jamie threw up all over the blonde. “-ate. I’ll go get some towels. Maggie, you know what I like.” The redhead stood and headed off in the direction Sam and Lena had. Inching closer, muffled sobs could be heard from a closed door than Alex could only assume was the bathroom.

“-I can’t,” Lena sobbed as she leaned back against Sam while the Beta worked on tying her raven hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. “I can’t help but feel so tense around her. How can she not remember? How can she not remember spending a week together in that hotel room?” Her heart hurt and her throat burned from the acid her stomach rejected. All Lena wanted was to be happy and get away from all the bad from Metropolis. She didn’t want to have to deal with keeping the fact Kara was the sire of the pup inside her while they seemed to be becoming friends. It was almost instant the way they gravitated towards each other. On Lena’s part, it might be her biology wanting her to stay near the Alpha who put the life inside her but for Kara she might actually want to be friends. Lena wanted to be friends too despite the fact she tried to convince herself it was just biology.

“Do you want her to leave?” Sam asked as the Omega tensed as the burning in her esophagus warned her of the next round. “It’s okay,” the taller woman soothed as Lena leaned over the porcelain bowl. “Here, drink some water.”

Lena grabbed the plastic cup filled with water and exhaled shakily before taking a sip. “I can tell Kara wants to be friends and I want to be friends with her, but I feel so tense around her. What if she learns that she’s the sire? Would she want to take the pup, or pups, away because of who my family is? What if she is one of those Alpha’s who don’t think unmated Omegas should raise their own children? What if she takes them from me?” Her heart broke into tiny pieces thinking of losing her child. Lena wanted this child, this life, to be part of her new start. Yes, she would have to deal with the initial press, but she knew they could live in peace once she began her work on making her company a force for good. But part of her knew it wasn’t true. There were people out there who hates her family and hated her just because of her last name. “Maybe they would be better off without me and my last name.”

Sam shook her head and rested her forehead against the bun on Lena’s head. “No, don’t think like that. You will be an amazing mother and if anyone tries to take those pups from you they will suffer all your wrath,” Gentle hands rubbed at Lena’s back and brown eyes watched as the brunette took a drink of her water. “I have so much faith that they will never know what it’s like to be unloved. Just because their sire went and forgot all about you doesn’t mean anything. You, Lena Luthor, have never needed an Alpha to do anything for you.” There was a pause and Sam leaned back to wipe away tears. “Well, except you needed one to make a pup, though I’m sure you could figure out how to make one without an Alpha,” she added with a chuckle.

Wet laughter left Lena’s lips as she ran a hand over her stomach and she began to feel better. “I have some saltines in my purse. It’s in my room. Can you get them?” She twisted to lean against the sink cabinet and watched as her best friend left the room. Then the woman froze in the doorway and tensed as she glanced back at Lena. The door closed before the Omega could see what had caused Sam to react as she did. Silence filled the room as she waited for Sam to return, muffled and hushed voices filtering through the closed door. Then Alex walked in and closed the door behind her. Lena’s heart pounded and her stomach twisted into knots causing the nausea to return. Immediately, she returned to the toilet bowl and emptied the remaining contents of her stomach. She would need to eat soon if she didn’t want to pass out again. “Please tell me you didn’t hear anything.” The tears were back as she closed her eyes and hugged herself.

Alex was beside her rubbing her back soothingly as she let Lena cry. “Hey, it will be okay,” she murmured as the bathroom door opened and closed again. Lena knew it was Sam by the soothing pheromones that filled the room. “I feel like you and me are secret buddies at this point, right? And we both love our pups very much. I can tell you do even with them inside that belly of yours. Which is why I need you to trust me. Lena, you and I know more about each other than we should based on the few hours we have known each other and because of that I want to help. Can you let me help you?”

Lena reached for her water and Alex handed it to her. Sniffling, she drank the cool liquid and let it soothe her sore throat. The other Omega was right. They had known each other for a short amount of time yet knew more about each other than she expected to. It seemed like not even Alex’s sister knew about the lost pup and Lena was determined to keep the one growing a secret from everyone else for as long as she could. Maybe it was because they were both Omegas or because they had shared so much about each other or maybe it was because of some other reason Lena couldn’t think of because she was on the floor of her bathroom suffering through morning sickness. Either way she trusted Alex.

“Yes,” she rasped as she looked at Alex with glassy eyes. Her heart ached and she wanted someone to comfort her. She knew she had Sam but for once in her life since meeting the Beta she wouldn’t be enough to soothe the ache in her chest. The sire of her child didn’t remember her and didn’t realize she was the sire. For some odd reason, that fact hurt more than anything. “I trust you, Alex.”

Alex smiled and nodded. “Good. Now, my mom is a doctor and I’m going to ask her to be your doctor, okay? She was mine so I can assure you that she is good at what she does.” Alex brushed back strands of raven hair that was damp with sweat and looked into frightened green eyes. “You smelled like her,” she murmured creating a look of confusion on Lena’s face. “You smelled like Kara when we first met in the lab. Not like you were around her for an extended period of time, but like she scent marked you over a long period of time. That’s what made me realize you were pregnant, not the vitamins. That helped but it wasn’t what told me.” There was a panicked look on Lena’s face at the implication that she might smell like the Alpha. “Oh, don’t worry, I have mom nose. It’s like pregnancy nose but less sensitive. No one else can smell it unless they had a kid. It was why Winn couldn’t smell it nor anyone else.”

A low growl came from the Beta leaning against the wall and Lena flicked her eyes over to her friend. Hazy memories came to mind of those moments in the hotel room, Kara filling the room with her scent while she growled over and over how Lena was hers. And Lena wanted to be. She could deny it all she wanted but she did. It had been pushed down but from the moment she walked in with Clark Kent she knew. “I’m afraid,” she confessed in a small voice. Of what, she didn’t fully know. But Lena was afraid and she had no idea what to do. “What should I do?”

Alex stood and held out her hand for the pregnant Omega. “Let’s go eat and finish the movie before getting a good night’s sleep. I’ll call my mom and tell her the situation. She is very discreet so don’t worry about her. I would advise against going through with that ceremony though. It would be the perfect chance for another attempt on your life.”

Alex was right that it would be the perfect chance for another attempt but she wasn’t one to hide. She took the hand and shook her head as she stood. “I have to go through with the ceremony. Renaming and making LCorp a force for good is what I’ve been working so long for. You will be there to protect me and I’m sure Supergirl and Superman will be around like they were today.” She went towards the door just as Kara’s voice was heard calling for Alex because the baby throw up was drying and a laugh left her throat. “I am going to get some crackers and a change of clothes for Kara. Hopefully the food will be here by then and we can eat.” Before anyone could protest, the CEO was out in the hall on her way to her room and she closed the door to change.

“Oh, gosh, I’m sorry.” Lena spun to find Kara standing in the doorway with a massive blush turning her face red as she covered her eyes. Her entire front was covered in vomit and Lena had to stifle a laugh. “I thought this was the bathroom but I think I was wrong. I’ll go.”

“Wait,” Lena said. Kara froze out of shock that the Omega was stopping her and she glanced at the woman clad only in a bra and boyshorts who held out a change of clothes. Kara felt a heat spike in the pit of her stomach and all she could do was stare. Until she saw the lines on pale arms that looks so similar to the ones on Alex’s arms. Yet nagging at the back of her mind found the sight of the underwear clad Lena familiar but Kara could swear that day was the first time she had met the young Luthor. “Here, these were Sam’s from when we dated. She never took them back and I just wear them when I need to feel safe.” After Kara took the clothes, she hurried over to her closet and pulled a crimson MIT sweatshirt over her head that was two sizes too big. “You can change here if you want, it’s nothing I-” She froze as if catching herself saying something she shouldn’t and shook her head as she pulled on a pair of black sweatpants. “Just change and leave those clothes in that hamper over there. I’ll clean them and return them.”

Kara nodded as she watched the brunette leave and she frowned as she felt like she was missing something important. The feeling came every time she was around the Luthor and she had no idea what to make of it. Why would she feel like she was missing something when she was around Lena? And then what was she to make of how Lena didn’t even mind being half naked around her, like it was something that had happened before. And then she said she could change there. There was more to the invitation but Kara’s head was already swimming with the oddness of it all that she couldn’t comprehend it all. The worst part about it all was the fact she felt herself getting hard. Seeing a gorgeous Omega half naked was obviously a turn on but it was not something that usually happened to her. All the moisture left her mouth as she hastily put on the clothes and attempted to push down her arousal.

“Kara, are you okay?” The sound of her name on Lena’s lips caused her heart to soar and an image flashed through her mind. Red lips around her dick. The image did nothing to help her arousal and she felt herself panic slightly. “Kara?”

“I’m okay,” Kara assured her as she closed her eyes. “I’ll be out soon.” This was not good. She couldn’t go out with a bulge in pants that belonged to a woman who hated her in the home of the woman who caused the bulge to form. The sound of footsteps walking away from the room reached her ears and she lowered her glasses to look to see if the coast was clear to the bathroom. It wouldn’t be polite to use Lena’s private bathroom so she would have to hurry to the other one out in the hall.

Lena turned her head as she heard her bedroom door open only for another door to open and close. “Is Kara okay?” she asked the agent sitting beside with her child on her lap. The food would be there any moment and Lena was ready to fill her stomach back up. The pup in Alex’s lap looked at her when she spoke and reached for the young woman. With a small smile, Lena reached out to let the baby grab her finger and laughed softly when Jamie pulled. The pup looked so much like her mothers. Would her own be the same? Would they look more like her or more like Kara? Would they be a blend of them both? She didn’t know but she knew they would be perfect. The feeling that someone was watching her tugged at her until she looked up at Alex to see the other Omega looking at her with concern. “What?”

Alex placed a kiss on her baby’s head and opened her mouth just as the doorbell rang. Immediately she pried Jamie’s fingers from Lena’s and handed the baby off to her mate before going to get the food. It confused Lena considering this was her apartment but then again with a fading Ruby trapping her arm in her own she couldn’t move. Lena would have looked to Sam for answers but the Beta was on her phone working out everything for the move. So, she looked to Maggie.

The Alpha was standing Jamie up on her lap as she babbled back at the pup. The cop noticed Lena watching with a smile and a blush covered the woman’s face. Jamie babbled out a disappointed question and Maggie babbled back with a smile. It was adorable the interaction and Lena looked at the girl she watched grow up and felt a little sad that she only met her after she turned one. Ruby was past babbling and simply said “Mama” over and over until she began saying the word “Leeloo” which has stuck with Lena ever since. The girl wrapped around her arm like a koala shifted, tightening her hold, and the smell of food made Lena wish she had the heart to pry her off.

“Ruby,” the CEO murmured as she gently shook the girl. A groan emitted from the preteen and Lena sighed as she looked to Sam for help. Unlike the young Luthor, the Beta simply reached around her daughter and pried the arms from the Omega. “Sam, you could have just woken her up gently.” She was laughing though as she spoke and smiled as the shaking of her body due to the laughter woke Ruby. In a way, she missed feeling like Ruby’s other parent but she loved being an aunt.

“Shit, no,” Maggie cursed as Jamie tried to grab something off her plate as Alex sat down next to Lena. “Alex, help.” The Alpha lifted her plate out of her pup’s reach and looked at her mate pleadingly. The baby babbled and giggled as she kept reaching. Lena was terrified that the child would fall backwards despite the incline of Maggie’s legs since her feet propped up her knees by resting on the coffee table in front of her.

“Nope, I want to be able to eat in peace for once without a crying baby wanting to cling to me like a baby monkey,” Alex replied as Kara came back from the hall. There was a pink tint to her cheeks as she headed for the front door before coming back to look and the food and then staring at Lena before looking down and adjusting her glasses. The short haired woman gave her sister a look before gesturing to the food. “Are you going to eat?”

“I, um, I’m not that, uh, hungry,” Kara stammered as she pointed towards the door. Her voice cracked in an almost comical way if it didn’t seem like she was uncomfortable. “I’m just, uh, gonna leave. I’ll return these later so bye.”

The blonde sped out of the apartment almost too quickly to be normal and Lena looked at the Omega beside her with an arched eyebrow. “Should I be worried?” she asked as she looked at the food she had grabbed once Ruby had fully woken up enough to eat herself. “Or just ignore that? Or be worried she stole something?”

Alex and Maggie looked at each other before Maggie grabbed some potstickers and laughed heartily. “Don’t know about what Alex is thinking but I finally get to eat some of this shit.” She flinched at the look Alex gave her and gave an apologetic look as she stuffed food into her mouth.

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Alex told the other Omega. “She must have had something pop up.” They left it at that and changed the movie to something different as they ate. Lena was surprised with how much she ate and how much they had left when they were done. Alex and Maggie put all the leftovers together to take to Kara in the morning, Lena holding onto Jamie as they transferred the food into containers Lena said they could borrow. Ruby shuffled off as soon as she finished to go fall asleep in Lena’s bed and Sam was right behind her to make sure she was settled in for the night. “You raised her so well for being on your own,” Alex observed after Sam returned to sit on Lena’s other side while the agent was coming back from the kitchen.

Sam looked at her before turning her gaze to Lena and smiling. “Well, I wouldn’t say I was alone,” she said as she bumped her shoulder into the Omega’s next to her. “Despite the fact we were both teenagers, we did a pretty good job. I think Lena was mostly using us as an escape from everything at home, to be honest.”

Lena put her hand to her chest and feigned a wounded look. A laugh bubbled up inside her chest yet she held it down as she stayed in character. “How dare you! I will have you know it was the cute older girl who made me stay.” The laughter escaped and fell from her lips, amused by the fact she and Sam had thought they were anything more than close friends. Her feelings had been real at the time but she was just a teenager. It was the same with Jack. With both of them it was just better if they were simply friends. “I liked helping out with Ruby, though. It made me feel wanted and needed.”

Jamie let out a giant yawn and swayed slightly before slumping against Lena. Alex gently took her pup and held her in her arms. “I think that’s our cue. Maggie, you brought the travel crib, right?” The nod from her yawning mate made her stand and give her daughter’s back end a sniff. “You get that set up in the guest room and I’ll put her in a fresh diaper.” Alex paused as she headed towards the hall and looked at the other Omega. “Lena, want to come watch me change the diaper? I’m not sure if you ever did that for Ruby but it’s easier to learn in person than by watching tutorials.”

Lena nodded and looked to Sam. “Go to sleep, I’ll just take the other guest room.” Before she could turn, Sam grabbed her arm and shook her head. Even without words the message was clear. The only guest room left to take that wasn’t full of clutter or prepacked bags was the room next to hers that she planned to convert into the nursery. She had already texted the Beta about her plans and so it was clear she knew if Lena spent the night in there it would be one spent wide awake thinking about the situation she was in. So, she sighed and nodded. “I’ll join you and Ruby soon, just go to sleep.”

Lena followed Alex into the room she had told the family they could stay in for the night in this impromptu sleepover of sorts and watched as Maggie, changed into what was clearly one of Alex’s shirts and boxers, set up a crib for Jamie. There was a mat out on the bed with a large towel under it and Alex set the sleepy baby on it. “Just watch me for now and I can teach and show you things later in more depth, if you want.” The CEO nodded as she watched the other Omega take Jamie out of her green onesie and began to take off the diaper. As the auburn haired woman worked, she explained a few things to the watching brunette and Lena found it to be simple enough. “You’re lucky she didn’t make a mess before we changed her. She’s not really a mess maker which makes changing her not that bad.”

Alex turned to find some sleep clothes for her pup and the other Omega found herself place a hand on her stomach. Lena opened her mouth to voice her fear over not being enough for her child, or scarier yet children, but closed it, the walls that had crumbled down around her when she learned she was pregnant back up around her heart. “Thank you,” she said in the end. Her moment of weakness was gone, left in the bathroom where she had cried in the arms of someone she could possibly be friends with, and it was clear from now on she had to protect herself so that she could be whole when the baby came. Alex would be the last person she lets in, the bond they had seemed to form talking in that lab growing stronger the more the older Omega helped her.

Alex turned back with a grey onesie covered in little bears and smiled at the Luthor. “Any time.” That was all she said, her words soft as she picked up her baby. There was a flicker of pain in her eyes and Lena could tell she was thinking about Eli. She wondered how often the older woman thought about her little pup who never got to be held by his mother again and she wondered if she could help the woman. “Good night,” Alex said softly in a hush voice as Lena turned to leave.

“Good night,” Lena echoed as she exited the room. On the other side of the door, she let out a shaky breath, dread ever present in the pit of her stomach. As much as she wanted to go into the room she would convert into the nursery and just sit until morning contemplating how she would handle it all, Lena knew Sam was waiting for her to show up for bed and that she would drag her to bed if she didn’t. So, she entered her bedroom and saw the Beta sitting next to her daughter as she slept, running her fingers lightly through brown hair. They locked eyes for a moment before Lena wordlessly moved to the free side of the bed. They never spoke, which Lena was grateful for, and when she turned off the remaining dim light, she fell asleep instantly, dreaming about three little girls who she knew she loved so, so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena bond over science and motherhood, Alex and Kara address things, and Lena hears heartbeats

Lena got no sleep and she regretted immediately saying Alex could have her mate and pup stay with her while at her apartment. Because of Jamie teething and being an infant in general, the amount of times Lena woke up to crying and screaming down the hall was too many times to get proper sleep. It amazed her how both Arias girls could manage to sleep through it all. At one point, Lena sat up and looked at the older woman as she held her daughter close to her, protective even in sleep. Jamie had been sobbing for half an hour and the expecting Omega couldn’t just sleep with the crying child. So, she stood to shuffle out of her room as she wrapped a robe around herself and peeked into the guest room she had set the Sawyer-Danvers family in. The only one inside the room was Maggie, blinking sleepily straight ahead before falling back onto the bed mumbling how it wasn’t her turn. Lena continued walking out to the living room where she found Alex laying down on a couch with an arm draped over her eyes while Jamie nursed with a blanket covering the agent and infant’s bodies.

The Luthor felt her cheeks redden and she turned to leave when Alex whispered, “Can’t sleep?” Lena turned back to look at her, finding the woman with her arm still over her eyes, and wondered how she noticed she was there. “I’m a highly trained government agent,” the older Omega told her, practically reading her mind. “And your scent. You still smell faintly like Kara.” Lena shuffled closer as Alex slowly moved her arm to stroke the hair on her daughter’s head. “Sorry I’m doing this here, she was hungry and Maggie didn’t pack any baby food other than what she already ate.”

Lena sat down at Alex’s feet and pulled her knees up to her chest. “I don’t mind, it’s just boobs and you have to feed your child.” The redhead laughed softly causing the baby on her chest to protest at the movement. Soft shushes filled the quiet space as Alex soothed Jamie. “I don’t think I’m going to go through with the ceremony,” she whispered into the quiet air. “I can’t risk it. I know Supergirl would probably be there along with you and Maggie, but I can’t. As terrified as I am to bring a pup, or even more terrifying pups, into a world that might hate them or get them caught in the crossfire, I am even more terrified of them not even having a chance by getting myself killed.” She shook her head and sighed. “But I have to do it. I can’t act like something going on or people will pick up on the fact I’m pregnant. Then all the people who hate my family will definitely try to kill me to keep more Luthors from entering the world. Best to just go along with the ceremony.” It was best not to change her behavior to keep suspicion from rising up in people’s minds. The shift in what Lena decided didn’t seem to faze the agent and the younger Omega glanced at the mother and daughter next to her. “I just want to do what’s best.”

There was a flicker of something in Alex’s eyes as she shifted to be sitting up slightly. “I sent a text off to my mom when Jamie started crying over her teeth coming in a few hours ago about setting up an appointment for you. I have, um, some questions to ask her.” There was a pause as she visually thought about something that must have been nagging at her. “Lena, I need to tell you something,” the older woman murmured softly. “Kara was infected with something before she vanished off to Metropolis. I think it might have an effect on your pups and so I want to run some tests.”

Brown eyes looked at the younger woman, soft and full of concern, and Lena glanced down as she put her hand on her stomach, concern filling her own thoughts. “Sure, I’ll go in, I want to make sure my babies are okay,” Lena told her. “I’m worried. I’m worried that something will happen and I won’t be able to fix it.” After the initial shock, becoming a mother was starting to grow on her. She didn’t feel as panicked and out of her depth as she had when she thought she had no one. The fact Kara didn’t recognize her hurt and the feeling that something was gnawing at her didn’t help, but her mind was calming down for the most part.

“Kara is, um, special,” Alex told her, sound unsure of how she was word things. “I can’t tell you how, it’s not my secret to tell, but I can tell you she’s special which is going to make your pups special too.”

Lena gave her a confused look but all she could think about the fleeting dream she had when she had managed to get sleep and the three girls she could still remember so clearly. The cryptic meaning of what special was supposed to mean just made her worry even more at the thought of the girls. The first looked the most like Kara, a sunny smile with blue eyes and curly light brown hair. Then the second looked like both of them, wavy, dark blonde hair, green eyes with blue specks, the signs of Lena’s face, and the same laugh as Kara. The third was the one who worried Lena the most. She was a frail looking girl, small and pale, and she looked like a smaller version of herself with Kara’s facial structure and eyes. She hardly smiled in the dream, looked too weak to do so.

“What are you thinking about?” Alex asked snapping Lena out of her thoughts. “I was talking but you didn’t seem to hear me.” She was sitting up fully when the younger woman looked at her and her shirt was completely covering herself, a content baby teething on her finger.

Lena lowered her legs and tucked them under her as she wondered how to tell the agent she believed she dreamt of her future children. It wasn’t the first time she had dreamt of people she had yet to meet, the first being Sam. “Don’t think I’m crazy, but I think I dreamt of my pups.” There was a pause for ridicule, laughter, or anything but it never came. Alex looked at her waiting for her to continue, to reveal how it connects to being worried there is something she can’t fix and the information that Kara was special, not an ounce of judgement on her face. “I get these dreams sometimes and then things that happen in the dream somehow happen. I mostly dream of people I’ll meet. I think I dreamt of my pups.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alex asked softly. The baby in her arms was asleep now, her mother’s finger still in her mouth, and the older woman was free to leave Lena alone. But she didn’t. It sparked a tingling feeling inside of her that made her feel warm and not alone. “I’ll listen if you do.”

Lena nodded and took a deep breath as she thought of the tiny girl in her dream. “They were so beautiful,” she began with a smile. “They were probably five in the dream, maybe six, but they were so beautiful. One you could tell would be a troublemaker and I have no clue where she got the curly hair from. Then another it was clear she just wanted to put a smile on people’s faces.” She paused as the smile faded and she thought about the smallest pup in her dream. “I’m afraid that one of them won’t live past the age I saw them at. I wonder if that’s why I had the dream.”

Alex shifted to sit next to Lena, wiping away a tear that had begun its fall down her face. The baby in her arm didn’t wake up at the shift and both Omegas were thankful for that. “Hey, it’s okay,” she soothed as she tugged Lena into leaning against her. “Why don’t you tell me about her? I can tell she’s already your favorite.” There was a hint of a tease in her voice and the fact she was right worried Lena. Was she her favorite for the wrong reasons? Because she feared that she would lose her sooner and wanted to cherish her while she could? The pups weren’t even born yet and she was still going through this.

“She was small,” Lena started as she rested her head on Alex’s shoulder. “So small that I thought she was younger than her sisters by two years. She has her face and eyes but the rest is all me which is nice because the other two look like her. But I felt in my heart that this little one is mine, all mine and I have to protect her from everything. A part of me knew the other two were tougher than the smallest. It looked like it was hard for her to smile.”

The words got lodged in her throat as the image of her unborn child flashed in her mind. It was only the idea of losing her pup that made her feel like her heart was being crushed, but she realized Alex must feel worse having actually lost her child. An arm wrapped around Lena’s shoulders and pulled her in close to Alex’s side. “Look, this is how you can think of it. I don’t know if your dream is real or not, and to be honest I want to run some tests cause if you have like ESP or something that is super cool. But if it is real, then you have to think of it as your pup isn’t suffering anymore. It would be better for them to have their suffering end than for them to keep suffering just so that you have longer with them.”

Lena sniffled and ran the back of her finger lightly over tufts of brown hair on Jamie’s head. “You sound like you are in the acceptance stage of grief,” she whispered with a slightly laugh as she shifted against the other Omega.

“I’m in the bargaining stage,” Alex countered as she rested her head against Lena’s. “You never really stay in acceptance. You never get over losing a pup.”

“Have you ever thought about going to some kind of meeting?”

“Where do you think I got that line from?” The fact Alex had been struggling with losing Eli weighed heavy on Lena. It might have only been six months, but it was six months without a child the Omega was meant to have. That space in her heart would never be filled with firsts or sweet moments. It would be vacant, left to remember someone who never got to live. “I don’t think I’m going back to sleep, so if you want to go to bed you can.”

“Lorelai,” Lena blurted as she settled closer against Alex. “If my dream was showing me my pups, I think I’ll name the blonde Lorelai. Or Lori.” She couldn’t let the night end talking about Eli, she couldn’t let the older woman sit awake thinking about her son. “The brunette I might try to get a name out of Kara. I don’t want to burden her with the pups but it would be nice if she got to name one.”

They were both silent, the fact the third pup needed to be named hanging in the air taunting them both. Taunting Lena with the fact that if the dream was her seeing the future it meant she might only get a few years with the frail pup from her dream. Taunting Alex with the fact someone she was starting to care about will suffer like she did by losing a pup. “What would you name the last one?” Alex asked as she tightened her hold on both Lena and Jamie.

“Lilith,” Lena answered as she closed her eyes. Everything felt heavy as she leaned against the agent. “I’d name her Lilith.” Then, having named her unborn children, Lena fell asleep, dreaming of the three girls. And this time, the smallest, Lilith, was beaming brighter than her sisters.

 

~~~

 

Two weeks, one failed assassination attempt, and several DEO NDA forms that needed to be signed later, Lena found herself in Alex’s lab at the DEO waiting for Eliza to get there to give her her first look at her pups. The dreams had stopped coming and according to the DEO director, J’onn, it was very likely those dreams were her seeing into the future since he could sense a hint of psychic energy in her mind. Lena was proud to say she did not freak out over the fact he was a Martian from Mars. She did, however, fawn over the tech that the agency had.

“Alex,” an older blonde greeted happily from the entrance into the lab. Alex and Lena looked up from the data they were looking at and the older brunette smiled as she stood to go embrace the woman. The two looked similar so Lena assumed the woman was Eliza. It was getting closer to when she would finally get to see her pups officially. Not in a dream, but in real life. Maybe she wouldn’t get to hold them, but she would be able to hear them and see them. Plus, the DEO surprisingly had a beyond the state of the art maternal section in the medical wing. Alex had told her it was for the aliens who couldn’t go to human doctors and had no other place to get a checkup. “Motherhood suits you, honey, you are still glowing,” Eliza complimented as she pulled back from her daughter.

Alex shook her head with a small laugh and countered, “Lena’s just rubbing off on me, I lost my glow months ago.” It was hard to tell if the statement was about Eli or not, but it still formed knots in Lena’s stomach to think that Alex would try to speak so casually about what had happened as a means to move on from the grief.

Over the past two weeks of Lena coming in the afternoons to assist with Alex’s tests, the expecting Omega hadn’t grown used to the implied statements about Eli at all. Then again, she had been mostly focused on the red stone she could only observe through thick, lead lined glass meant to protect her from along with something that was practically a lead dress to offer more protection. Lena wasn’t stupid, though, she knew the stuff was a type of Kryptonite, she had seen enough of it from Lex and knew that the only way to safely contain it was with lead. But why did Alex test it against her DNA? The nagging feeling she had been experiencing lately grew worse each time the test was repeated.

“And you must be Lena,” Eliza said as she came over to Lena who was still wearing the lead dress. The older Beta turned to her daughter and raised her brows before continuing to go hug the woman. “I’ve heard so much about you from Alex and Kara. I hear you are wonderful with my granddaughter and that you sent the biggest order of potstickers Catco has seen to Kara’s office.”

Lena blushed as she brushed back her hair behind her ear. “She has been an amazing friend so I wanted to do something for her. She likes food so I thought getting her some would be a good start.” It had been too much but the look on Kara’s face when they met up later that day was worth it. “I’ve heard a lot about you too from your daughters. Um, especially how you can make sure my pups are okay.”

There was a flicker of some emotion on Alex’s face as she moved to remove the red Kryptonite from the lab using the proper procedures. Eliza watched her daughter with a neutral expression on her face. “Yes, that I can do,” she said. “I can also let you listen to their heartbeats.” As soon as Alex was out of the room with the toxic substance, Eliza helped the young woman out of the lead dress and moved over to the monitors that showed the data they had collected from the tests. “Has Alex been just checking your DNA with that rock? Or has she been using a mix of your DNA with the sire’s?”

“Both,” Lena told her as she moved over to sit in the chair beside the woman. Alex had told her it was radioactive and that Kara had been exposed to it before going to Metropolis. Apparently, Kara had come to the DEO to visit Alex and been affected by it. Alex claimed the rest was classified and Lena let it go despite the feeling she was not seeing the bigger picture. She didn’t feel like she should ask either given the look Alex had had on her face, the look of someone desperate to act against a fear. “She thinks that if one or more take more after me then the reaction that could have been transferred to them would be worse. She is running tests now and then is going to try to develop a cure.”

“And this is because of a dream you had that the two of you think one of the pups might not live that long?” Eliza asked. There was skepticism in her voice and Lena stared at the results as she nodded. She hated it when people thought she was crazy for thinking a dream could show the future. Then again, the scientist in her was skeptical of her dreams as well so she could understand. It didn’t mean she hated it any less. “Can I see?”

Lena blinked and turned to look at the older Beta who was gesturing to her stomach. She looked around and wondered why here rather than the maternal area of the medical wing. “Um, okay,” she agreed uncertain. Gentle hands slowly moved to the hem of her shirt as the older blonde knelt down, giving her time to stop the doctor, and they lifted the fabric up slightly. The Omega shivered as Eliza gently touched her stomach and she wondered if everything was okay when Eliza frowned. “Is everything okay?”

“You’re six weeks along, correct?” Eliza asked as she lowered Lena’s shirt and the younger woman nodded. “And you believe you are having triplets?” Another nod and this time Lena shifted her gaze to the test results on the screen. They reminded her of everything she had to do before putting Sam in charge of LCorp while she took time off to hide her pregnancy. The gala she had been planning for her children’s hospital would have to be in a few weeks rather than months and the alien detection device she designed would have to be sped along into the prototype phase so she could continue to oversee the project directly. “Are you eating properly?”

Lena shrunk in her chair as she shook her head, not wanting to lie to the person who would’ve her doctor for the next eight months. “Work keeps me busy and I forget sometimes. I’ve been doing better by eating what I can based on what I’ve read pregnant Omegas can and can’t have and what Kara brings when she has lunch with me sometimes. My friend, Sam, has also been feeding me when she can.” She did, however, keep the fact that she had at least three dizzy spells and one more fainting incident during the past two weeks. It was not a good start into motherhood and she hadn’t even seen her babies yet.

Eliza frowned at her as Alex came back into the room with Kara trailing behind her, fiddling with her glasses. “Lena, I didn’t know you would be here,” the Alpha said as she smiled. “Are you helping Alex with more tests?” The Beta and the older Omega looked at each other, Alex probably having told her mother who the sire was to explain why she was needed. Lena could only guess that the older blonde would want to tell the younger or perhaps they wanted it all to be a secret. The Luthor wasn’t one to talk against secret keeping, she was always hiding something to a degree. But at the same time, it didn’t mean they hurt any less.

“Kara, why are you here?” Alex asked, glancing at Lena before looking at her sister. “I told you Lena would be here today like usual.” It was an open accusation and the younger woman felt like there was something more going on. Part of her wondered if the blonde felt pulled towards her, if part of her remembered the week they spent together. It was fuzzy for her, but she still remembered the beautiful blonde in the club watching her from behind those glasses that the Alpha would growl at her for attempting to remove them at the start of the week. After that, it was a mess of moans, scents, haze, and the feeling of the blonde behind her.

Kara gave a sheepish look as she adjusted her glasses again. “I forgot?” she lied. She knew fully well Alex didn’t want her there for Lena’s appointment, claiming she couldn’t tell her why.

Recently, she felt as though her sister was at war with herself, over what she couldn’t tell, but it seemed as though it was leading to her wanting to keep her and Lena apart, especially where Lena’s pups were concerned. It made Kara feel like Alex was hiding something from her and part of her wondered if it was about Eli. The two Omegas had been running tests and meeting up a lot over the past two weeks which made Kara start to fear Lena thought there was a potential she would lose a pup too. It might be part of the reason she tried to bring food for the CEO as much as she could and hang out when Alex wasn’t doing her best to keep them apart, practically doing what she always does when she’s stalling. When Alex stalled when it involved something she didn’t want to talk about, she would always come up with the lamest excuses to get away and avoid talking. It used to be alcohol and getting drunk, but Alex had been sober since getting pregnant. It was funny seeing her sister, the sly government agent, struggle to find any other excuse other than going to a bar, her past escape, but at the same time it was worrying.

“Hey, Mom,” Alex began as she kept her eyes on Kara. “Why don’t you take Lena to set up for her appointment. You two can wait for me if you are nervous, Lena.” Their mom took Lena’s hand to guide her out of the lab and the older woman gave both of her daughters a concerned look before walking away with the Omega. “I know I’m the last person you’ll expect to say this, but I think you should tell Lena.”

Despite knowing exactly what Alex was talking about, the Alpha furrowed her brows and tilted her head to the side. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said as she moved over to the monitor displaying various numbers. “What do I have to tell her? Is that why you are trying to keep me and Lena apart?”

Alex kicked a rolling chair her way and glared at the blonde when blue eyes looked at her. “You know damn well I mean telling her you are Supergirl. I really like Lena and I want to help her.”

“And why does her not knowing I’m Supergirl keep you from doing that?” Kara countered. “I plan to tell her but I’m not sure how. Plus, you keep dragging her off all the time and I hardly get time with her. I can tell you are avoiding something and I want to know so I can help.”

“I’m not avoiding anything,” Alex replied going on the defensive. “I just can’t keep this from her. It’s tearing me apart keeping it from her. I know that’s strange coming from me but just consider doing it soon. It’s important.” There was more to what her sister was saying and a nagging in her brain told her she knew what she meant but it was clouded and unclear at the same time.

“Why do I have to tell her? Why is it important?”

“I can’t tell you, it’s not my secret to tell,” Alex told her. It was what she always said whenever Kara asked something about another person. Generally, it didn’t bother her but this time it bugged the Kryptonian to no end.

Kara didn’t know understand why she felt angry at the response she was so used to but she pushed the chair in front of her aside and growled. It was because it was Lena. For some reason, she felt drawn to the Omega and maybe that’s why she was angry. But she was angry all the same. “That doesn’t make me want to expose myself to her any time soon, Alex,” she snapped. “If I don’t know what’s going on how will I know if I should tell her.”

“Just trust me, Kara! When have I ever steered you wrong?”

“When you didn’t tell me you had a son who died at birth and let me believe that all that was wrong was your depression and being a mom for the first time!” As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. Guilt took over the anger on her face and she put her hands over her mouth as if that could take back the words that left her lips. Her sister’s eyes went wide as her mouth opened slightly and pain found its way into every feature of the Omega’s face. Oh, Rao, she had just used the death of her sister’s son in an argument. The sound of Alex’s breathing growing ragged and panicked filled her ears as they just looked at each other. “Alex,” she murmured after a long period of silence.

“How did you find out?” Alex asked softly through a clenched jaw. Everything about her was tense and, as much as Kara wanted to comfort her, she knew there was nothing she could do to take that tenseness away. The blonde was too shocked by her own words to answer the question and a broken growl left the older woman’s throat as tear filled her eyes. “Answer the goddamn question, Kara! How do you know about Eli?”

Kara suppressed the instinct to growl and let out dominating pheromones as she took in the angry and broken Omega before her. Tears rolled down her sister’s cheeks as she struggled to hold herself together, the pain and grief clear in her eyes. “Alex, I-I didn’t mean to listen, but I heard my name and, and I just listened to what you were saying to Lena and Winn,” Kara told her as she stammered to fix what she had done. Rage flared up on Alex’s face as she shook her head and the apologies on the blonde’s tongue died before she could even open her mouth. “Alex.”

“Get out,” Alex growled as her face twisted into rage and pain. Kara froze as she stared at her sister, shocked at the command. “I said get out! You don’t get to use Eli to guilt me. Don’t you ever dare talk about him ever again. I don’t care if you are my sister or not, Kara, if I ever hear you speak about him I will make your world hell or whatever the Kryptonian equivalent is.” Tears were falling more freely and her voice trembled under the weight of the tears. “Get out of my lab now!” she sobbed as she fell to her knees, arms wrapped around herself.

Kara rushed out of the lab as Lena and Eliza returned, the brunette spinning to watch the blonde as she could have sworn she saw tears on her face. Eliza’s gasp broke her focus on the Alpha and she saw her friend on the floor sobbing. “Alex,” she murmured as she rushed over to the agent’s side, wrapping her arms around the woman to comfort her. “Hey, it’s okay. Shhh, it’s okay. What happened?” Green eyes searched Eliza’s face for a clue as to what they could do but the older woman was staring at her daughter with concern and sorrow in her eyes. Alex wrapped her arms around the other Omega and tears fell on hot on pale skin. “I got you. Alex, it’s okay.”

“S-She used Eli to guilt me,” Alex cried as she clung to the Luthor. “She knew and she used him again-against me. How c-could she do that?” A spike of anger flared up inside her as she began to understand what had happened. Kara had found out about Eli and somehow used the fact Alex had hidden him from her to make her feel guilty. Whether or not that was the intent, it was not a good thing and it obviously got to the woman. Lena didn’t believe Kara meant anything by it, she knew the woman enough at this point to know she loved her sister, but at the same time bringing up something like that was not okay.

“Lena, hand me your phone,” Eliza said as she got onto the floor with the other two women. The brunette raised a brow but handed the device over regardless. “Earbuds?” Those were fished out of her pocket and handed over as well. “Alex, honey, I need you to take deep breaths. Can you do that for me? Why don’t you breathe with Lena?” The Beta unraveled the wires as Lena counted out breaths to help the woman relax and one of the buds was pressed into Lena’s palm. “Put it in,” Eliza told her as she brushed back her daughter’s hair to gently put in the other earbud.

The heartbeats were faint but audible, and Alex tensed briefly before relaxing into Lena’s arms. It was the three heartbeats of Lena’s pups and the expecting Omega could tell which heart belonged to who already. The strongest and loudest heartbeat belonged to Ariella and the softest one to Lilith. The one that blended in with the others was Lorelai’s. The one that Lena focused on the most was Lilith’s, though. The pup wasn’t even born yet but she was already Lena’s favorite. She loved the other two, she wasn’t going to be that kind of mom, but she could tell Lilith would be her sweet girl. Her own eyes began to sting from tears forming and she rested her forehead on Alex’s shoulder as she thought of the dream she had had two weeks ago. Lilith might not make it long, she might lose her. She knew these tests with Alex were meant to keep that from happening but she was terrified.

“They sound beautiful,” Alex sniffled as she leaned back after a few moments of sitting on the floor and wiped at her eyes. “I should get home to my own baby. Maggie wants to start baby proofing everything so I have to watch Jamie.” The older Omega took the earbud from her ear and handed it over to Lena as she stood. “I’ll- I’ll call you about the tests. I think, I think it’s time I take some time off from the DEO. Um, I have a lab at home we can work out of if my boss lets me, uh, take the material home in the proper casing.”

Before Lena could stop the clearly still shaken woman, a hand on her arm kept her where she sat on the floor as she watched the redhead walk away. It made her chest ache to see the woman in such pain but there was only so much she could do. Giving space would have to be one of those things. “I should go, too,” the Luthor told the older woman as she stood. “I have a lot of arrangements to make and a gala to plan.”

“Are you sure you should be doing all this?” Eliza asked as she stood up as well. “I don’t think the stress would be healthy for you. You told me you were already worried about one of your pups, add on the stress of planning all these things and you might hurt your health.” The woman walked over to a table to pick up files Lena didn’t even see her set down and returned to hold them out for the young Omega. “Here, these are the pictures from the ultrasound. While I know you want to keep it a secret, I think you should show her. Involve her a little and the shock won’t be too severe.”

Lena took the file and nodded as she clutched it to her chest. “Thank you, Dr. Danvers,” she said as she smiled at the older woman. It was clear the Beta was not a fan of keeping the secret and the Luthor knew that she would have to tell the blonde at some point before the pups are born or Kara’s foster mother would do it for her. Without another word, she left the lab and started her trek home. Her mind was a storm of thoughts over her unborn children, LCorp, and Kara. She had only known the woman for two weeks but the Alpha was the sire of her children. She felt so drawn to her and she didn’t know how to stop it. It wouldn’t be good to get to close, after all she had been keeping the fact Kara was the sire from her. She felt like there were things being kept from her as well, Alex claiming two weeks ago that Kara had a secret she couldn’t tell a big hint that there was. It was understandable if Alex wouldn’t tell Lena her sister’s secret but, at the same, she wished she knew.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the week Kara was infected, Lena tests a theory, and Kara gets advice.

_Kara was driven by pure instinct and the red desire pulsing through her veins. The Omega in her arms was still asleep but her hands explored every inch they could. Her hips rocked slowly behind the ass before it, sliding her half-hard cock along the wetness between the brunette’s thighs. It was the fifth day they were in the room and she had no intention of letting her Omega go. Yes, her Omega. Her human. Her mate. The delicate creature in her arms had forbidden her from biting her before they had even stripped but she ached to make her claim. The idea of someone else fucking, claiming, and breeding this woman caused a low growl to rumble through her chest._

_A sleepy gasp left the pretty Omega’s throat, the human finally waking up, and a whimper followed as she wiggled her ass against Kara. “Take me,” she murmured half asleep, starting to turn her head to most likely kiss the blonde before freezing at the warning growl leaving the Kryptonian’s throat. “Why can’t I look at you?”_

_To answer, Kara gripped her waist and turned her the rest of the way onto her stomach before lifting the woman’s hips up to make her present for the Alpha, her hard cock still sliding over the slick coming from the human’s core. She didn’t know why she didn’t want the woman to see who she was. She was a god and the human should realize how honored she is to have her seed inside her, to possibly bear her pups and continue the House of El on Earth. But she couldn’t let the woman see her without her glasses, her mind wouldn’t let her. Her heart wouldn’t let her. Without warning she took her thick dick in her hands and lined it up with the brunette’s entrance before bottoming out in the silky heat with a single hard thrust. There was no resistance at this point in their fucking but the walls of the Omega still tightened beautifully around her. Leaning down, the blonde nipped at the woman’s shoulder blades as she began to pull out until only the head was still inside._

_They stayed like that for a moment until Lena whimpered and attempted to move back, Kara’s grip tightening to keep her from doing so. The room was a mess of pheromones and the scent of sex, the blonde certain the Omega would hardly remember anything from her heat induced haze. “What do you want?” she asked pressing her lips to the spot between Lena’s shoulder blades. The reply she got was a whimper and more ass wiggling. She shifted as she placed a bite at the top of the woman’s spine to smack the wiggling ass. “What do you want?” she repeated slowly beginning to pull out farther._

_“No,” the brunette protested, her arms shaking under her from her desire. It was so thick in the air the blonde could almost taste it. She would be surprised if the woman didn’t get filled with her pups after this, a noticeable bump from the amount of cum that had been unloaded into the Omega already sparking the image of a pregnant Omega in the Alpha’s mind. “Take me.” Nothing. She should know by now what Kara wanted to hear. “Fuck me. Please, just move and fill me. Breed me, fill me with your pups.”_

_A smirk formed slowly on pink lips as her hips roughly snapped forward, the Omega making the best sounds as Kara began to fuck her. The hand that had made a red mark on the panting Omega’s ass made its way to one breast, pinching and tweaking a hard nipple between her fingers. The woman’s breath caught in her throat just before Kara drove in hard and making a shaky breath leave the Omega’s pretty throat. “Mine,” she growled as she rutted hard and fast into the hole. Her Alpha swelled with pride at the mumbled response that this Omega was hers. She moved the hand on the human’s waist to that pretty throat and pulled the woman up to be pressed against her as Kara tightened the grip on the Omega’s throat. The walls around her cock fluttered and clenched as she moved her other hand to the brunette’s clit and slowly traced circles around it. A strangled cry of pleasure fell from the fragile human’s lips and Kara was impressed the creature had yet to break during their fucking. Perhaps her Alpha had chosen well. The wet, hot, silky core tightened as the woman fell over the edge and the human took the Kryptonian with her, Kara slamming her knot into the well-fucked hole and unloading her cum deep inside the woman as she fell onto her side, taking the Omega with her and holding her close._

  


It had been a week and a half since Kara last saw Lena, everything that had happened at the DEO making it awkward for Kara to approach Alex who Lena seemed to be hanging out with a lot. Maggie had told her what Alex thought she had meant by bringing up the dead pup which led to some crying over how she caused her sister pain. Thankfully, with Maggie’s help they talked it out and that somehow led to Kara being on a tour of LCorp given by Lena herself.

The CEO was acting odd, studying Kara as if trying to figure out something. It made her nervous and she wished those green eyes would stop attempting to look into her soul. “Your company is really interesting,” she told Lena in an attempt to alleviate some of the discomfort. It didn’t work. It didn’t help that she had had the weirdest dream that night. It was a sex dream but it felt so real and the Omega she was with was Lena. She could still smell the scent of sex that filled the room. The response she got from her question was a pleased hum as they walked through the hall, glass walls revealing numerous engineers and scientists working. “Lena, are you okay? You’ve been off for a while. Is it the you know?”

Lena didn’t reply as she held up a finger before heading into one of her labs to talk to Fred, the scientist working on the device she had come up with the day she got her pups’ heartbeats. He was her fastest engineer and Lena’s blueprints were flawless for such a simple device. Well, simple for him considering he was from a planet light years away hiring aliens had been one of the first things she did as CEO. There were at least three in each department and one of her board members was one as well, but they had been on the board for years so perhaps they didn’t count.

“Do you have the prototype?” Lena asked the man, the antenna hidden in the man’s beard moving slightly in her direction as she was sensed by him. Wordlessly, he handed a white box to her with a smile, showing off his razor sharp teeth. She smiled back and clutches the box in both hands. “Thank you, Fred. I’ll bring you some pickles tomorrow.” A trilling sound came from the man as he went back to work and Lena smiled as she returned to the waiting blonde. “Sorry, I had to get the prototype. I’m fine, Kara, it just the I’ve been working with Maggie to get Alex in therapy and I’m helping Sam finish unpacking. Add LCorp and pregnancy into that and I’m just kinda stretched thin.”

The urge to comfort the Omega surged up inside of her and her Alpha paces at the edges of her mind. Wait, okay, there were several things that caught her attention as they walked into the elevator. First, Alex was possibly going to therapy? When her depression first became apparent as a teenager she refused to see anyone, _refused_. According to Maggie, Alex had been going to a group once every two weeks at night and it seemed to be helping. But if Alex was willing to go see someone then it would be a huge help not just for her grief but for her depression as well. The second thing she noticed is Lena’s death grip on the box in her hands. It was a small box but she held it in both so tightly her knuckles were whiter than her skin usually was, which was saying something. She was also avoiding her eyes, something not like Lena when she was in her CEO mode. They had known each other for three weeks and she had caught on quickly to the differences in the Omega’s behavior and this was not like CEO Lena. The third thing was the fact Lena was sniffing her. It wasn’t obvious, but Kara could hear her sniffing the air as if trying to notice something. Maybe she smelled the burger she had had earlier, the blonde fully aware of the power of a pregnant Omega’s nose.

Just as the elevator doors opened, Kara stiffened and fidgeted with her glasses. A poorly formed excuse fell clumsily from her lips before walking off down a hall as Lena entered her office alone. There was no denying it, Kara smelled of urban air and smoke. A hint of ozone and sunshine. Lena had only met Supergirl twice since reuniting with the blonde but there was no denying it any longer the two were the same. She didn’t want to believe it, not after that first time Supergirl rescued her not long after Kara came with Clark Kent. She didn’t want to worry about any surprises with her pups, anything that would make the situation worse. Perhaps that’s why it took two weeks to start putting it all together. It was Alex saying Kara was “special” and that she had a secret. The Kryptonite should have clued her in but her brother had gotten sick from it once after being exposed to it for too long and it made him go bald even after getting cured, what’s to say Kara was affected differently and it passed along to her pups? But she should have noticed the difference in the way Kara acted during rut and when they reunited. It was all so stupid of her not to notice. How silly of her to be in denial for two weeks. But without proof she couldn’t assume and act on it, the scientist in her forbid it.

The door opened and Kara entered, all smiles and glasses adjustment. “Kara,” Lena started as she began to open the box in her hands. The blonde’s expression turned puzzled at the serious tone in Lena’s voice and the Luthor pulled out the device from its box. “I want to give you a first look at a new device LCorp has been working on. My way of apologizing for only being able to text over the past week.” The deception tasted bitter on her lips, the fact she was tricking Kara into coming here to do this not settling right. But she had to know, had to know if her speculation over the sire of her pups was correct. If she was, then she didn’t know what to think.

“What is it?” Kara asked as she studied the device in the Omega’s hands. The sweet scent of Lena filled her nose the closer she got and the urge to protect grew stronger. Was this need to protect because Lena was unmated? She didn’t mind as she liked the woman and wanted to get closer to her but in what way? As friends or did she have deeper feelings? She was drawn to the Luthor in every way. The way she smelled, how she laughed, her eyes. Wait, she shouldn’t be thinking about how enticing Lena smells and rather focus on the device she was being shown. “What does it do?”

Lena moved to sit on the couch in her office, knowing Kara would follow, and looked at the device in her hands. She was second guessing this. Was it right to do this? To force Kara to come out as an alien or not. As Supergirl or not. She still didn’t remember so it wouldn’t make sense but it was driving Lena crazy wondering if she was carrying half-Kryptonians in her belly. “It’s an alien detection device,” she informed the blonde as she pressed her thumb to the sensor. The light flashed green and she turned it so Kara could try. “Now, your turn.”

Kara froze, looking at Lena with wide eyes. Did she know she was an alien? But how? She always tried to masked her scent as Supergirl ever since Cat had guessed who she was. Wait, did she do that when she saved Lena the first time? Shoot, she didn’t. The Omega was watching her so she couldn’t fry the thing so she looked to the side and pursed her lips. They were close but not close enough for this. She had no clue how Lena would take the news and she didn’t want to lose the woman. Either way, she had no choice but to hesitantly press her finger to the device and watch the light go red.

Lena felt everything crack under the fact her suspicions were right. Kara was an alien. Her pups would be half alien. Alex knew and that’s why she trying to tell her. But why? She didn’t fully understand why the sister of Supergirl would want to help a Luthor of all people. Was it the pups inside of her? Blue eyes were waiting for a reaction but it was just so overwhelming. Her eyes burned and she dropped the device as she shook her head. “You’re Supergirl,” she murmured so softly Kara had to use powers to hear. It must have been impossible to lie or even speak because Kara nodded and Lena wrapped her arms around herself as she closed her eyes. “Get out.” The forcefulness of her voice caused Kara to flinch. Guilt washed over Lena as she stood needing to move. Kara didn’t understand what was happening and she hated it, hated that the sire of her pups had no clue what was going on. “Get out, Kara!” she repeated, her guilt making the words crack under it's weight.

Kara stood and hesitated as she felt the urge to comfort the crying woman. But she needed to leave to keep from upsetting her more. “I’m sorry,” she apologized before leaving the office and leaving against the wall next to the door. The sobs registered on her super hearing and her chest tightened at the sound. Something was going on but she had no clue what it was. She wanted to know so she could help but what could she do? Lena was upset with her, probably making her feel untrusted by keeping the Supergirl secret from her. But Lena would understand that they weren’t that close yet so it must be something else. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and her heart fluttered at the sight of Lena’s name.

 

_(3:16pm) Lena: I’m sorry, I just need space. It’s not you, I just need space._

 

The text eased some of her worry but anxiety still wormed its way into her system as she rushed to the stairs and super sped out of the building. She needed to talk to someone, anyone who knew who she was. That need led her to the balcony she would always get advice from Cat on, dressed in her super suit as she sat on the balcony and waited for James to notice she was there. The Beta knew about Lena, the Omega herself telling him when he ran into her visiting Winn at the DEO. Her phone buzzed like a bee in her boot but she ignored it as she let her head fall into her hands while she waited.

“Supergirl,” James greeted after a moment of Kara just thinking. “What are you doing here?” he asked gently, her anxiety probably clear in her scent and on her face.

The blonde sighed as she looked at her friend and shook her head. “I don’t understand anything that’s going on. Lena kicked me out of her office after figuring out I’m Supergirl. Don’t say anything about that she knew but tested it and I couldn’t get out of the situation without outing myself. Then, I feel like there’s this gap between me and Alex now and I don’t know what to do to fix it. We made up after our argument but I can’t keep walking on eggshells with her. I just want her to be Alex again. What do I do?” Her voice cracked on the final question and she could feel her eyes burn as the lump in her throat threatened to choke her.

James sat next to the heroine and placed a hand on her back comfortingly. “I think Lena needs space,” he began. “She’s pregnant and after three weeks of knowing you, being with you or Alex practically daily, she might feel that it’s more of a shock than it is. Also, she’s a Luthor and probably is upset it took her longer to figure out.” Kara frowned at the negative way James spoke of Lena’s family, lumping her in with her brother despite the fact Lena was clearly good. “As for Alex, I think you need to go support her. Try to be there for her and just help her through it all. It’s been six months and she lost one of her first pups. She’s going to grieve for a long time but if you are there with her it will help. I didn’t know what had happened and I’m surprised you didn’t either, but you know now and so do what you can for her.”

Kara nodded and let out a shaky breath. “I’m going to go talk to Maggie and see how I can help Alex. I’ll give Lena her space until she’s ready to talk.” She stood and ran her fingers through her hair. “Okay, I think I’m okay now. Thank you, James. Oh hey, how are your plans going to see if Winn will go see that movie with you? I think it’s cute you want to take him to that scary movie he is too afraid to see alone. I think you two would be cute together.”

“You said that about me and Lucy,” James pointed out as he stood. “And we broke up and she went to Vasquez. You saying that is bad luck.” He chuckled at the semi joke and Kara joined in, feeling a bit lighter as she did. “Go talk with your sister’s mate and I’ll let you know how it goes.”

Kara smiled and nodded as she pushed off the balcony softly. She watched the Beta go inside before taking off towards her sister’s apartment where she assumed Maggie would be. The days after she and Alex had made up after the argument, Alex had gone back to the DEO so it was most likely she was back to working to distract herself. Therefore, when the Omega opened the door of the apartment, a back-in-civilian-clothes Kara was surprised. “I thought you would be at work,” she said unsure of what to say as she still stood in the hall despite Alex moving to let her in.

Alex frowned and shook her head. “I decided to take time off to be with Jamie. Maggie needed to go back to work anyway.” She glanced back, probably at her pup in her playpen, and then back at the Alpha. “Come inside, Kara, I think I know why you are here.” The blonde opened her mouth to protest but Alex cut her off with a look that froze the words inside her throat. Wordlessly, they walked into the apartment and into the living room where Jamie was reaching for one of the stars hanging above her.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said as she sat on a couch and Alex sat on the floor with her child. The brunette paused as she moved to lie on her stomach, resuming her transition at the excited babble Jamie gave when she saw her mother. “Can she crawl yet?”

Alex shifted on the ground to put her pup in the same position she was in and let out a sigh as she watched her baby. The infant was arm’s length away but clearly wanted to be closer due to the upset grunts coming from the baby as she reached for Alex and flailed her chubby, little arms. “Still no,” Alex answered with a soft laugh as she smiled at her child. “Despite all that time Maggie was taking care of her, she prefers me. Seven months old, can you believe it?” Jamie rolled clumsily onto her back and made another reach for Alex, tears in her large, brown eyes.

“Alex,” Kara murmured, wanting to say something. The Omega’s voice sounded sad yet happy at the same time and there was a small hint that tears were on their way. “Do you want to talk about it?” What had happened to them? They used to talk to each other about everything. Now, Kara was unsure if she should even offer to listen to what was hurting her sister. Alex didn’t answer and baby looked at her for a moment, the blonde’s voice attracting the infant’s attention, before looking back at her mother. “I’m here for you, you know. If you need someone to talk to I’m here. I’ll support you and love you no matter what.”

“Even if I don’t want to see a therapist?” Alex asked in a small voice, reaching out to rub her thumb across her pup’s cheek. “Even though I should. At least, that’s why Maggie and Lena think. I go to my group, I read books on dealing with loss. Do you think I should see someone?”

It took a moment to realize Alex was legit asking for her advice. She was lost and unsure and had been waiting for Kara to come let her lean against her. Waiting for her to ask what was really wrong and support her. It made the blonde feel even more guilty for snapping at the woman and she knew Alex felt the same for the misunderstanding, despite the fact it felt like she herself was to blame. All Alex wanted was her support yet she had no clue how to specifically ask for it. For as long as Kara had known the woman, Alex had never been one to ask for help, wanting to do things on her own. At first, it had seemed like she was trying to break out of the Omega stereotype that she was supposed to be helpless and needed a big, strong Alpha to help her. But then Kara realized she just wanted to keep people from seeing how lost and uncertain she was.

“I feel like seeing someone could help a lot, Alex,” Kara finally replied after a few moments of thinking out her answer. “But only if you plan to actually talk to the person. If all you are going to do is say you’re fine, refuse any treatment plan or medication, and just do it to make your family feel better then it would be a waste. Alex, I’m not going to lie and say you shouldn’t at least talk to someone about this, but I won’t push you towards something that won’t help and will make you miserable.” All the blonde wanted was to see Alex be Alex again. She understood grief so she knew that the Omega needed support and a gentle push towards wanting the help herself. “The people who love you are worried and just want you to be happy.”

Alex stayed silent as she watched Jamie gum her thumb. The blonde gave her the silence and just sat there waiting patiently for her sister to be ready to speak again. “And if I do what to talk to someone?” she whispered softly as if afraid of the words she spoke.

“Then I’d support you through it all,” Kara assured her getting up to go sit on the floor next to her sister. She leaned down to touch her forehead to the Omega’s temple and ran her fingers through auburn hair. “I just want you to be happy, Alex.” As if to agree, Jamie gurgled happily around Alex’s thumb and put her tiny hands on her mother’s arm. “Jamie wants you to be happy, too. Right, Jamie?” Kara reached over as she straightened up to pick up her niece and lift her over her head. “You want your mommy to be super happy, don’t you? And you don’t want to throw up on your Auntie Kara again.”

Alex laughed and rolled onto her back as she watched the blonde with her child. Gradually, it turned serious and she sat up as she moved to face the Alpha. “We need to talk about Lena,” she announced, taking Jamie from her sister and putting her away at arm’s length back on her little tummy. “And you need to learn how to crawl,” she told her daughter who angrily grunted and babbled at being away from both her mother and aunt.

“Why do we need to talk about Lena?” Kara questioned despite knowing full well they did. Lena probably called the agent after she had left her office and talked to her about it. They would have to talk about how to handle the situation with Lena knowing who she is. Whether they should monitor her or not. Kara was sure Lena would never do anything to hurt her but Alex might suggest it. A sharp look from her sister made the blonde sigh and look at her hands in her lap. “She called you, didn’t she?”

“Yup,” Alex replied as she glanced over at the baby to make sure her child was okay. “She yelled at me for a moment, too, for not telling her who you were.” Jamie gave an angry cry and reached for Alex who looked at her clearly torn between lifting her onto her lap and leaving her to learn to crawl. Jamie won as the Omega lifted the pup from the floor and placed the now quiet infant on her lap. “She was mostly upset, though. I think you two need to talk and soon. I can’t say why, not my place to tell and if I do it would probably make things worse, but give the woman some space for a few days and then talk to her. Probably before that gala she’s throwing.”

“Gala? What gala?” Kara asked looking at her sister in confusion. She searched her mind for any memory of a gala and as soon as she remembered she groaned and took off her glasses. “I remember now. The gala for the children’s hospital. She mentioned it last week during one of our lunches. She’s so excited for it, too, since she managed to get permission to have some of the children who can leave the hospital come with their families. Should I even go, though? She wants space and the gala is on Saturday.”

Alex ran her fingers through Jamie’s brown hair as she pursed her lips in thought. “Go so you can appear as Supergirl, just in case. I’ll be there with Maggie since Mom is going to watch Jamie so if something happened I can help.” The pup began to huff, signaling she was going to start crying, and Alex reached back for a teething ring that had been probably thrown there. “Parenthood is hard,” she sighed with a smile. “But look forward to it. Despite it all, she makes me so happy.” After a moment, the smile faded as she glanced at the blonde before leaning down to press a kiss to her daughter’s head.

Kara didn’t ask what shifted Alex’s mood from her happy one to this one Kara couldn’t name. Whatever it was tugged and gnawed at her brain in a way that made her uncomfortable. It couldn’t have been about the parenthood thing, why would she feel the nagging over that when she hadn’t even been with anyone since college? She always spent her ruts alone in the Fortress of Solitude and dealt with them alone. There was no way she could be a parent. So, the feeling must be about Lena. Must be about how she wishes she had told Lena herself about being an alien, about being Supergirl, when it was clear she was gradually becoming more and more a part of the friend group. That must be it. So, when Lena is done needing space it will all go back to normal as much as it can. Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants to discuss something from three days ago, Lena throws a party, and shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing. Well, okay some things.

Lena was more than grateful for the distraction her gala provided. She had lasted three days without seeing or thinking of Kara, all her focus on making sure everything would be set for the gala. She had to make sure there were enough emergency vehicles on standby in case something happened to one of the children. There were forms to fill out and parents to reassure. Clothes to personally buy for each child attending and going through countless menus to double check they still adhered to the list of countless allergies and dietary needs some of the children had. Unfortunately, she forgot all about Kara being invited and found herself in the blonde’s arms after almost tripping over her own feet in the restroom at the event.

“You okay?” Kara asked as she steadied the CEO. Lena gagged and put a hand to her throat, the reason she had been rushing to the restroom making itself known quite insistently. “I’ll take that as a no,” the blonde murmured before taking the brunette in a blur into one of the stalls. She held back curled hair as she rubbed Lena’s back soothingly while she threw up. She wondered if this was okay after Lena saying she needed space. Or was the lack of protest a sign she was done needing time and space?

“Now I have two reasons to do this,” Lena rasped as she tried to catch her breath, attempting to laugh only for it to turn into a cough. “I don’t think using your speed was the best thing for the pups,” she whispered before starting to gag again. Her throat burned and she was glad Kara was there as the Alpha provided some sense of comfort, most likely due to her being the sire of her pups. A familiar voice called out for her, drowned out by her retching, and Kara stiffened as she glanced at the closed door of the stall. As her stomach settled she leaned against the blonde and the woman relaxed. “Is it Sam?” Lena whispered teasingly, knowing full well it was based on the new scent in the room. She knew the Beta unsettled Kara ever since the night they met and Sam punched her.

“I can hear you,” Sam muttered as she knocked on the stall door. “Who are you in there with, Lee? Alex?” There has been a smile on the Beta’s face when Lena opened the door, yet it turned into a glare at the sight of Kara. A low growl made its home in Sam’s throat as the blonde stood. “I thought Lena asked for space.” Without a word, Kara glanced at Lena and gave a small nod before leaving, causing a longing to stir inside the Omega. Nausea decided to return and she gripped the bowl as she retched. The older woman closed the stall door and knelt down next to her, holding her close in a position that wouldn’t interfere with her emptying her stomach.

With her stomach empty and Lena feeling miserable before the gala even really started, the CEO leaned against Sam and sighed as she let the scent of her friend relax her. “You didn’t have to scare her off, you know,” she rasped as she put a hand to her throat. “I know you don’t like her but biology seems to have different feelings.” Lena was quite sure that’s all that was going on. The sire of her pups was an unmated Alpha who was nearby and relatively close to her. Despite the Supergirl issue, Lena felt like they were friends and she wanted to continue to be. If her pups couldn’t have the blonde in their lives as a sire then they could keep her in their lives as an aunt or something. Whether she had decided to tell Kara the pups are hers or not is another matter. She was still a Luthor which meant that she would always be seen with the potential for doing evil. Would Kara, Supergirl, let her keep three potentially super powered pups?

The scent of another Omega reaches her nose as she stood up slowly to leave the stall. Brown eyes searched the stalls before settling on Lena and Alex sighed in relief. “People are looking for you, are you okay?” she asked as Sam came out behind the younger Omega. “Oh, you two were in there. Together.” A hint of pink formed on her cheeks as she entirely misinterpreted the situation and turned to leave mumbling something under her breath.

When it dawned on Lena what Alex must have assumed, it was too late and the woman was gone. “Great,” she muttered as she put her hand to her forehead. “She thinks we were doing something.” Why did it upset her so much that Alex thought she and Sam had been kissing or more in the stall? It was something they had done in the past but now it felt like something she couldn’t fathom doing. In the mirror, she could see the hurt in warm eyes that were always there when Sam thought she wasn’t looking. It hurt to see that look. “I have to go,” she said as an excuse to leave so she could gather herself. “I’ll see you later.” When she walked out, she didn’t look back, afraid of falling back into the safety of Sam. But she didn’t want to think about Sam. She didn’t want to think at all. It was loud in the large room the gala was being held in. The children having fun made her smile and she stood on the edges of the party to watch the families mingling with potential sponsors Lena had invited. The sight of Kara stuffing potstickers into her mouth caught her attention and a soft laugh passed her lips before it turned into a gasp at being pulled away by her arm.

“Lena, we need to talk,” Sam said as she stopped in an isolated part of the room. Those soothingly warm eyes looked into green as Lena just stared at her for a moment, a pleading look on her face. “Please, Lena, let’s just talk. It’s been three days and we haven’t talked about what happened at all.” Her voice was soft. Such softness was something she didn’t deserve. The reassuring squeeze on Lena’s hand wasn’t something she deserved. Sam still being her friend was something she didn’t deserve. “You left before we could talk and you keep avoiding it.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Lena replied as she tried to pull her hand back only to find it was impossible to get out of Sam’s grip. “Sam, please. I have to go host.” Those brown eyes stayed on her despite the fact she herself had looked away and guilt bubbled up inside her like acid that threatened to burn her from the inside out. She couldn’t talk about what they had done when she left her office after talking to Alex three days ago. Couldn’t think about how she could tell Sam _still_ loved her. Even now when it was clear that if they talked she would only break the Beta’s heart.

“You know you can spare five minutes just to talk,” Sam countered. “We need to, Lena, and you know it.” Silence filled the space between them, the sound of Lena’s heart pounding filling her ears. It would be so easy to fall back into Sam but something was different now. “You can’t ignore the fact we slept together. I don’t know what is going on with you, but you can always talk to me. Is it because your pregnant that your acting like this? You came to my place for some movies and then one thing lead to another, which is okay, Lena. But, you left before I could ask what was going on.”

Lena didn’t want to deal with this, not now when she’s supposed to appear normal and happy. And with Sam having made the fact they hooked up after Lena confirmed Kara was Supergirl very real she found her chest tightening uncomfortably. Her breathing turned shallow as the fact she couldn’t deal with the fact she had slept with her best friend settled onto her bones and her mind panicked as she struggled to find a response. “You okay?” a familiar voice asked as a hand gently rested on her shoulder. Maggie smiled comfortingly as she nodded her head towards the party. “I need to steal you away, some kids are looking for you. Plus, if I lose sight of the pregnant Omega Alex will kill me.”

Sam dropped Lena’s hand and all the softness faded. “I was with her so she was just fine,” she pointed out. Why did she have to have that look on her face, that look that made Lena remember exactly why they had been together in the first place. Sam, her protector. Sam, her savior. That’s what she had been for the three years they were together and even after. Now, Sam was a safety net and that caused Lena to feel so guilty that she had let the woman she cared about become the one she fell back on. “I need to go find Ruby anyway. Am I still driving you home, Lena?”

The Luthor nodded and looked at the ground as the taller woman walked away. It was a mistake accepting Sam’s offer to give her a ride, but Ruby had joined in on the asking and Lena could never say no to her. “You need to stop,” Maggie hissed as she glanced around. At the Omega’s confused expression, the Alpha sighed and let out a few soothing pheromones. The tenseness in her body that she didn’t realize was there faded and Maggie rubbed her upper arm comfortingly. “I could smell your distress. I don’t think anyone else realized it except me since I’m trained to pick up distressed scents and cause I know you. But I might not have been the only one and I can tell you don’t want gossip floating around making people more focused on you than normal.” The detective gave a quick sniff before looking out into the room. “Now, there is a party you need to host, so go mingle.”

Lena slipped easily into her guarded CEO persona and a practiced smile graced her lips as she walked into the crowd of people. For a while it was just the normal social routine of greeting, making small talk, talking about what the event was for, and repeating. It was grating and exhausting but when she ran into the children between the socialites it made everything worth it. It broke her heart that these children were sick but hopefully her money and any donations the gala helped get would go towards research to helping them. Yet, there was something making her body tense and her instincts have her on high alert. It wasn’t Kara just a few feet away talking with Alex and a little boy in a wheelchair nor Sam with Ruby getting food. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Maggie tense and looking around and she knew it wasn’t just her.

A tug on the skirt of her dress made Lena look down to see a little dark haired girl with light brown eyes looking up at her. She recognized her from her visits to the hospital, the child’s name Danni and was suffering from respiratory issues. “I can’t find my mommy,” Danni murmured as she clung to the Omega’s dress. There was something about the small child that made Lena instinctively want to gather her into her arms and help her.

“Okay, sweetie, I’ll-” She was cut off as she took the child’s hand by something hard pressed into her back that she easily recognized as the barrel of a gun. She pressed Danni against her as she tensed, meeting Maggie’s eyes a few feet away as the dominating scent of an aggressive Alpha made her head swim. The gun was right against her spine, right in the path of her pups. “What do you want?” Lena asked in a trembling voice, struggling to keep her biology, influenced by the fact she was pregnant and unmated, in check. A hand grabbed her arm brutally and somewhere in the room a gunshot went off. Danni started trembling against her and screams filled the room as Lena started to panic. “Please, I'll give you anything you want just don’t hurt anyone. There are children here.”

“Shut up, you stupid Omega,” the Alpha snarled. “Listen up, people,” he shouted into the crowd. “My friends and I don’t want to hurt anyone so just do as we say and we won’t have to.” He paused and a few men with guns strolled through the crowd. “Now, all I need is the Luthor bitch and some of your fine valuables. Give us that and we leave with you all keeping your lives.”

Maggie took out her badge and flashed a worried glance at her mate and Kara. Both had guns aimed at them which meant Kara couldn’t help as Supergirl. “NCPD. Step away from Lena Luthor and the pup,” the detective ordered, slipping her phone slowly into her pocket before lifting her arms up calmly. “The authorities have been alerted and are on their way. You can get off easier if you just let the Omega go and step away from her and the pup.” The scent of aggression and fear filled the room and Lena had no clue how Maggie could be so calm, standing with her hands up and holding out her badge.

The gun eased away from her back and Lena relaxed slightly when the weapon was removed from her body. Perhaps they were amateurs and didn’t expect there to be a cop at the party. But, then again, they had to have taken out the security she had hired for the gala to have gotten in without an invitation or being on the list. Suddenly, her head was being pulled by her hair to bare her neck in a forced submission and the gun was pressed against the side of her head. Tears formed immediately in her eyes and she thought of the pups inside of her along with the one clinging desperately to her. “Because of the cop, I’m going to need two more volunteers to come with me and my friends,” the Alpha growled loudly. “And I’m taking this pup since the little shit seems unlikely to let go of the bitch.” He pressed his nose into the curve of her throat and took in a deep breath of her scent. “How is it someone as pretty as you has no mate?” he whispered in her ear as he ran his tongue over the shell of her ear, Lena clenching her jaw to keep from crying in front of these men.

A threatening growl came from Sam, Lena could recognize that sound anywhere, and she couldn’t find the voice to tell Sam not to fight the men with guns. She couldn’t turn her head thanks to the Alpha’s grip on her hair but the sickening thud of a body hitting the floor caused her to gasp, knowing it was Sam who was knocked out. “Hey, boss, I think this Beta just volunteered to join the private party,” another Alpha sneered. The sound of jewels and metal hitting each other and of soft crying filled the air. These men were not amateurs. The man who had knocked out Sam came into view, a muscular, tattooed man, and he took a sniff at Maggie as he passed her. He seemed to be the second in command for the group since he wasn’t aiming any guns at anyone nor was he collecting things from guests. “Hey,” he said as he stopped next to Alex. He took a sniff at her, earning a growl from Kara who still hadn’t moved from where a gun was being pointed at her, and then looked at Maggie. “This is the cop’s mate.” Maggie’s hands clenched into fists and a low rumble resonated in her chest. “I say we take her too.”

The Alpha behind her made a sound of approval before pulling Lena back with him. “Let’s get out of here before those cops show up. You three stay here with that alien tech we stole and make sure we got time to get to the meeting spot. And if anyone, including that chick in the skirt and cape, come after us I’m going to put a bullet through the Luthor’s pretty little head.” He pressed the gun harder against Lena’s head as he grabbed her arm and pulled her along, another man coming up behind to make sure Danni stayed with them. A big, burly man had Sam on one shoulder and Alex soon fell into step close to her. This was not good, not good at all. Couldn’t she go at least a week or a month without something going wrong? The cool night air filtering into the alley they exited the building into cooled the wet trails tears had made on her cheeks and soon they were at a black van. “Get in,” the leader of the group ordered stepping away as one of the others opened the back doors.

 Knowing the gun would still be likely pointed at her, the young Luthor picked up the little girl and climbed into the van as told, Alex getting in after followed by the man carrying Sam. He pulled out a gun of his own as the doors slammed shut and pointed it straight at the raven haired woman’s stomach. It seemed like the plan wasn’t to kill her which was good, but if they shot her in the stomach they might kill her pups. With one arm around Danni, she pressed the child against her side as she struggled to breathe properly. If her life and the lives of her and Kara’s pups weren’t at risk, she knew Alex could have gotten them out of the situation they were in, but with a gun pointed at her there was little anyone was going to risk doing. A hand grasped her free one and Lena immediately threaded her fingers with Alex’s. Now, she couldn’t hold back the tears and they silently fell as she brought her and the older Omega’s hand to her stomach.

“Oh, shut up,” the burly man snapped as he moved over to them. “Hands,” he uttered motioning for them to hold out their hands. He pulled out zip ties and he secured each of their wrists together, including Danni and Sam’s. “You try anything, I shoot her. Anyone tries to come save you all, I shoot her. If anything happens that interferes with out plans-”

“Let me guess, you shoot her,” Alex sassed as she leaned her head against the wall separating them from the rest of the van. “This isn’t my first rodeo, I’m a federal agent. The only reason I haven’t broken all the bones in both of your arms is because you are pointing a gun at my friend who really shouldn’t be shot and I don’t want to get shot because my kid is not a gentle pup.” For some reason, the amount of sass coming from Alex made Lena laugh wetly as she bit back her own comments to keep from getting shot. Some of the fear faded into the back of her mind and she maneuvered her arms to loops around Danni to comfort her, the fact her wrists were bound together making it hard to do.

A pained moan left Sam’s lips and the goon sighed as he leaned back with the gun still aimed at the Luthor. “Where am I?” the Beta questioned as she opened her eyes, wincing as the van hit a bump. She looked at Lena and a relieved sigh left her lips before it turned into a snarl at the sight of a gun being pointed at the Omega.

“You try to escape, I shoot her,” the goon told the Beta before the door opened. “Now get out and get into the building silently.” He grabbed Lena and held the gun to her head as the others got out, Alex taking over comforting the crying child. A growl passed Sam’s lips as she got out and the young brunette was shoved after her. The building was dingy and looked like a small bookstore from the outside. Inside it was just that. “Sit against that wall,” the buff Alpha ordered the three He wasn’t holding a gun to. “Boss, we ready?”

The leader strolled in with a Superman mask over his face to hide his own. “Yup, go get a mask and stand over with the other bitches.” As much as Lena wanted to tell him not to use such language around a child, she had her own unborn ones to worry about. A gun was pressed against her head once more and a man with a camera stood before her and the Superman mask guy behind her. “Be silent or I’ll shoot you without killing you,” he hissed in her ear. After a few moments, lights were on them and the red light signaling the camera was filming went on.

“Hello, people of Metropolis and National City,” he greeted the camera as he nudged Lena’s head to the side to expose her throat in a show of submission. Her face was guarded and neutral despite the terror that filled her veins. “I have the youngest Luthor here with me to talk to you all about something I, and my friends, believe needs to be done. Sentencing Lex Luthor to death.” Lena tensed at the mention of her brother but kept her expression stony. “By now, the officials of both cities will have gotten the number to a non-traceable cell phone. You have two hours to call informing me and my associates that Lex Luthor will be put to death for his crimes. If we don’t get that call, I will shoot Lena Luthor in a non-vital area. Then you will have an hour before we kill her. We have three other hostages as well. And if anyone or any hero attempts to take the hostages before we get a call saying that monster will be put to death, then I’ll kill Lena Luthor.” The camera panned over to Sam, Alex, and Danni before focusing back on them. “Your time starts now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos, comments, and feedback. The next part will be up at some point hopefully Monday but if not then later this coming week. Btw this is still supercorp endgame not reigncorp. The stuff with Sam is going to lead to some stuff later on but I assure it is still supercorp endgame.


	7. Chapter 7

The camera turned off and Lena was roughly shoved towards the wall the others were at, stumbling over her feet and falling to the floor hard in front of Sam. “Careful, jackass,” Sam spat as she pulled Lena onto her lap, looping her bound arms around the Omega. “You okay?” Lena nodded and let Sam’s presence comfort her as she choked on the tears lodged in her throat. The Beta rested her head on the Omega’s as she burrowed her head into the crook of Sam’s neck. Her scent relaxed her immediately and the humming that was against her hair did as well.

“So, um, you two are like together?” Alex asked making Lena internally wince. The Beta continued to hum and the CEO didn’t answer either. Why the agent thought now would be a good time to ask was not a question she wanted to bring up at that moment. All she wanted was to feel safe and not think about how she might die. “It’s cool if you two are, I just didn’t expect it since it seemed like you two were just friends.”

“Alex!” Sam snapped. This time Lena did flinch externally and the arms around her tightened as much as they could. “Do you really think now is the-” The Beta stopped speaking and nudged Lena to turn to look at the older Omega whose head was tilted back, a small smile on her face. Warmth spread through Lena’s chest as she held back a smile at the barely visible comms unit in Alex’s ear. The men so focused on her would never notice it especially behind Alex’s hair.

“So, are you two not together?” Alex asked. The people listening in must want confirmation they were all okay through auditory communication. A plan must be being formed to get them out alive. But why was Alex using this subject for conversation? “I bet this little sweetheart wants to know as well,” the redhead added to show Danni was okay.

“We aren’t together,” Lena told her softly despite knowing her current positioning on Sam’s lap probably told another story. “And I don’t want to talk about me and Sam while my life and _others_ are at risk.” Her voice cracked at the reference to her pups and tears freshened the wet tracks running down her cheeks. She couldn’t keep up the strong persona she generally portrayed. She was scared. She was terrified. If she died then the life inside her did as well. Those three little girls will never get to see the world. “Please tell me there is a plan, Alex.”

The agent looked away from them and pressed Danni closer to her side. The little girl had exhausted herself by crying and was now asleep against Alex’s side. Hopefully, she would be okay. It was clear that there was little they could do and all Lena hoped was that Kara was on her way. “Hey, it’ll be okay,” Sam murmured softly. The smallest amount of soothing pheromones reached the Luthor and she felt her body relax against the Beta. “I got you, baby girl. I promised to protect you so that’s what I’m going to do.”

Lena flinched at the old pet name and closed her eyes as the guilt filled her chest. “Sam, please,” she murmured. “I can’t do this. I can’t feel how you want me to feel. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She blames her hormones for the tears and the countless apologies falling from her lips as Sam held her the best she could. She didn’t deserve Sam. Not after sleeping with the woman who still clearly had feelings for her while she simply saw her as a friend. Stupid hormones and just stupid her. Why did she always mess everything up? The comforting words murmured into her ear blurred as her tears turned to slow breathing and drifting off to sleep.

 

Kara was sure she had made a few new cracks in the floor of Alex’s lab at the DEO as she paced. Her anger having turned to anxiety after an hour of punching the concrete in the training room. The look of terror in Lena’s stony expression haunted her as she waited to be told she could go rescue them. They knew where they were, but the threat to kill Lena was too great of a risk. Especially since she was pregnant and the head of a company that in the wrong hands could develop who knows what. But something about them having Lena made her more anxious than she thought she would. She was distraught over them having Alex and if only that stupid gun hadn’t been pointed at her until the authorities came she could have saved them. If only. Now they had Alex and Lena. They had the people who mattered so much to her. The addition of Sam and the little girl added greatly to the need to save them.

“Stop pacing,” Maggie snapped as she held her head in her hands. She had changed into normal clothing at some point and immediately came over to the DEO to help. But J’onn didn’t want to risk going in and refused to let Maggie try to negotiate. The city officials were talking about going through with it but Kal didn’t want them to kill Lex. At least, that’s what the news was saying in one of the apartments two blocks away.

“I can’t just sit here doing nothing,” Kara growled as she ran her fingers through her hair. “That’s my sister they have. That’s my friend.” Maggie looked like she wanted to say something but seemed to have enough control over her emotions to stay silent. “I know you feel the same I do, Alex is your mate. The mother of your child. How can you just sit there so calmly?”

“Because I know if I act rashly they might kill her!” A few agents walking past the glass walls looked in at the outburst but didn’t do anything. “And Lena will be killed first which would _devastate_ Alex and Sam.” A crinkle formed between Kara’s brows as she thought why it would devastate Alex as much as Maggie emphasized if Lena died. They were friends, yes, and Kara herself would be beyond upset if Lena died, but the way the detective said devastated made it seem like there was more to it. “I would never do anything to risk Lena’s life right now. In records of other situations she’s been in like this, she’s a risk taker by being snarky, but she looked terrified in that video. I don’t think she wants to die or risk anything while she’s pregnant.”

It made sense and the heroine sighed as she sat down in one of the chairs in the lab, wondering what vile people those men must be to threaten the life of a pregnant Omega. Wait, they didn’t know Lena was pregnant. “They don’t know she’s pregnant,” Kara murmured under her breath as she stood up and began to walk out of the lab. Maggie rushed to her feet to follow and Kara hardly heard whatever question the shorter Alpha said. “Lena doesn’t have the scent that tells people she’s pregnant yet. They think if they kill her to force people to kill Lex they would only be killing one person. I don’t think they plan to kill Alex, Sam, or the little girl at all, they are after Luthors. They think they are doing a good thing considering what Lex did. So, if they know Lena is pregnant, maybe we can use that to rescue them.”

At least, that’s an excuse she can tell J’onn to let her go rescue Lena. And then rip those men limb from limb for taking her Omega. Wait, what? Lena isn’t hers, they only met a few weeks ago. But she felt so close to Lena already. Either way she wanted to tear them apart.

“Interesting theory, little Danvers, but what if you’re wrong?” Maggie proposed. “What if they are just another bunch of anti-Luthor people who wouldn’t hesitate to kill Lena to keep more Luthors from entering the world?”

“They were using derogatory terminology at the gala,” the blonde pointed out as she stopped at the control center, putting her hands on the round table at its center. “They were all Alphas, too. I think they would assume Lena would have pups at some point. If they wanted all Luthors out of the picture they would have killed her by now. They would have done it on film.” J’onn walked up to them and Kara turned to him, her expression as determined as she felt. “I’m going to go save them. I’ll bring them all home safely.”

The Martian rubbed his chin and nodded. “Detective Danvers-Sawyer, can you go with a team of agents to go assist Supergirl?” The Alpha nodded and J’onn turned to give out orders to a few agents before returning to the blonde and the cop. “Don’t take unnecessary risks and be careful. The NCPD took in the men with the alien tech but we don’t know if they have any more.”

Kara nodded and motioned for Maggie to follow her towards the DEO arsenal. It was best to be prepared just in case.

 

Lena was woken up by feeling like she was being squeezed to death. “It hurts,” she gasped as she struggled to get her lungs filled. The arms around her loosened and she took in a deep breath as she opened her eyes to see Sam looking at her full of concern. “I’m okay. The babies are okay.” She whispered the last part so softly she hardly even heard herself. All that was on her mind was making sure her babies would be safe. “What’s going on?” she asked as she looked at Alex who was speaking softly to Danni, most likely comforting and distracting her.

“There is yet to be a call from Metropolis but National City called to say they don’t give into terrorists,” Sam told her. “Metropolis has two minutes to call before the time is up.” There was a tenseness to her voice and her body as well. It was as if she was preparing to do all she could to keep Lena from harm. Always her protector. Always by her side.

The guilt made Lena’s head spin and she rested her forehead against the older woman’s collarbone. “Sam, I’m sorry. What we did never should have happened and I’m sorry. I care about you so much but I feel like I took advantage of you.” The words barely fell from her lips, nothing more than a hushed breath against the woman’s skin, but she knew Sam heard her. Could tell by the way the woman rested her forehead against the top of her head. In the way she shook her head just the barest bit. “I’m sorry.”

Before Sam could reply, a loud sigh and clicking of the tongue caused both women to tense up. The time was up and that meant Metropolis never called. Suddenly, she was being roughly pulled from Sam and the Beta had a gun pointed at her when she began to move to help the Omega. “Don’t touch her, you fucking bastards,” the tall brunette spat as she glared at the leader who stood between the three on the ground and Lena who was being held by the Alpha who had been in the back of the van with them. “You don’t know what you are doing if you hurt her!”

“I don’t want to do this,” the leader sighed as he pulled back the safety on the gun in his hand. Every part of Lena shook with fear and she did her best to put a hand to her stomach, murmuring soft words under her breath to her pups that they couldn’t even hear yet. “But it seems like no one cares if there is one less Luthor. I might just kill her to get them to kill her brother. Or I’ll shoot her in the stomach and if I think it’s worth keeping her alive we have some first aid to keep her alive until we let you go. Or I’ll just let her slowly die on camera.”

“No!” Lena exclaimed as the barrel of the gun touched her stomach. “Please, don’t do this.” She looked at Alex and Sam who were watching with wide eyes, regret in their brown eyes that showed Lena they wished they could do more. “Please, I’m pregnant. Please don’t hurt my pups. Please,” she pleaded, not even thinking about what she was saying. She just didn’t want to lose her babies. Didn’t want to die before they could be born. She was surprised she even blurted out the fact she was pregnant. It was something she wanted to keep a secret for as long as possible. But, this was life or death and so using every means she could to ensure the lives of herself and her pups was important. “Please, my pups have nothing to do with this. They’re innocent and their sire is the least Luthor person in the world. Please. I don’t want them to die before even seeing the world.”

The man’s eyes searched her and he lowered the gun away from her stomach. “Your brother killed my mate and our four pups because of what he did in Metropolis,” the Alpha told her. “I was out at a book convention, we owned a bookstore like this one, and he was alone with our two boys and two girls. I was on a video call with them when it happened. The bomb was right next to the apartment building. And your brother did all that to lure out Superman.” Tears rolled down Lena’s cheeks as she could hear the hauntedness in his voice, the fact the deaths of his family her brother caused never left him. Everything he had been doing up until now had been an act. He was just a bookstore owner from Metropolis who wanted to see justice for his family. He was never going to hurt her at all. It was all an act.

“I’ll make sure my brother atones for his crimes,” Lena told him softly. “Just please let us go.”

The man’s shoulders shook with what Lena thought were tears, but chuckling reached her ears before turning into full laughter. “You bought that? You really are just a stupid Omega whore. Yeah, your brother killed my family, but it was the Omega bitches I got from the underground market and the pups they gave me. I miss the pups, but not the bitches who I can easily replace. Starting with you and the redhead.” He put a hand on her stomach and grinned in a way that made Lena’s skin crawl. “Maybe if you pop out some Omegas I can add them in on the fun too.”

“You’re fucking sick!” Lena snapped as she tried to get away but the grip on her arm tightened and she cursed biology for making Alphas stronger. Her head snapped to the side as her cheek stung from where she was slapped. Dominant pheromones filled the room and she fought against them as she glared at the man. Lena countered them with her own defiant ones and the Alpha growled as he wrapped a hand around her throat and pinned her to the wall.

“You will submit, Omega,” he snarled as he tightened his grip on her throat. He pressed the gun to her head and Lena felt her heart pound wildly in her chest. Then, the opposite wall crumbled and a familiar blonde emerged from the dust and rubble, red eyes glowing with rage. “Fucking Supergirl.” He spun around and put Lena in front of him, the gun still to her head. “I’ll blow her brains out, pregnant or not. She’s just an Omega, useless except for fucking and breeding.”

Kara’s heart tumbled seeing the gun to Lena’s head. Her eyes lost their glow and she clenched her hands into fists. “Put the gun down, this whole place is surrounded. Step away from Lena Luthor and I won’t hurt you.” The sound of alien tech charging up reached her ears and she glanced to the side to see a giant gun pointed at her. When she looked back, the Alpha was trailing a hand up Lena’s thigh and the woman was shaking as green eyes met blue. Rage filled her veins and she knew she would make them pay for taking the woman and her sister. “Lena, I’m going to get you out of this, I promise,” Kara managed to say calmly despite the pure anger on her face.

Lena nodded but, with a gun to her head and something hard pressing against her back, she was terrified. Either she would die, get raped, or get saved. The potential outcomes and only one good one. The odds weren’t in her favor. At least, that’s what she thought until the man with the alien gun was blasted off his feet and Kara sped over to her before speeding her, Alex, Sam, and Danni out of the building and to a DEO vehicle. The ties around their wrists were cut off and immediately Sam pulled her into a tight hug.

“You’re okay,” Sam murmured into raven locks as Lena sobbed against her friend, clinging to fabric of the Beta’s dress. “You’re safe now, baby girl.” This time, the pet name didn’t bother Lena, and she felt her legs give out from the stress of everything that happened. Luckily, Sam had always been able to carry her and she was being lifted into strong arms that set her down in the back of a van filled with medical supplies. “Are you feeling ill? Is something wrong?”

Alex lifted Danni next to Lena and gently pushed Sam aside as she whispered with the agent there in the van. “We are going to take you to the DEO to make sure everything is okay. Stress isn’t good for you and my mom will be alerted so she can come check everything, okay?” Lena nodded and felt exhaustion hit her hard. She might have taken that nap but she felt like she could sleep for days. However, the sight of Maggie running at Alex and hugging her woke her up mostly due to the fact she wasn’t expecting it.

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I kicked all of them in their tiny dicks because they fucking took you. Kara almost killed them, I think, before I told her to stop,” Maggie said as she checked over her mate. Alex started to cry as she wrapped her arms around the short Alpha and the detective held her close as she murmured soothingly to the Omega. “I got you. Your mom will bring Jamie to the DEO and you can get to hold your pup and just be safe. I promise, it’s all okay now.”

“Lena.” The CEO looked up at the sound of her name, lifting her head from where she had rested it on Sam’s shoulder, and saw Kara coming towards her, a bit of red on her knuckles. Her stomach churned and despite everything she still wasn’t ready to see Kara. Not ready to face the fact the sire of her pups was Supergirl. “Are you okay?”

Lena nodded and rested her head back on Sam’s shoulder. “I’m fine, Supergirl. I just need some time to process everything.” She closed her eyes in a clear show that she wasn't ready to talk to Kara again and the sound of the Super flying away reached her ears. “Can I stay with you at your house, Sam? I don’t feel like being alone tonight. And this time, I’ll take the guest room.”

“Of course,” Sam told her as she rested her head against the Luthor’s. “Ruby will be excited to see you especially if she saw the news.” Guilt sat heavy in the pit of her stomach as she let Sam welcome her into her home without a second thought. Despite the fact Lena and her slept together even though she had no romantic feelings while Sam did. Why was she so good? Why did Lena feel like all this would do was hurt the woman?

“You ready to go, Lena?” Alex asked as she handed the young woman a sleeve of saltines. Lena took the crackers and nodded as she put a hand on Sam’s shoulder to steady herself as she got up. “Supergirl will come back and take Danni home, she’s just telling her parents she’s okay. Do you want to wait here until she comes back or do you want to go?” Judging by the look on the redhead’s face and the way she moved to the brunette’s side to take her arm, it was clear she didn’t need an answer. Kara also was just touching down which took the choice from her. “Never mind, let’s go since I can tell you still are distancing yourself from her.”

Lena didn’t look at the blonde as she walked to Maggie’s car with Alex and the detective. She didn’t want to face the fact she would be raising half-Kryptonian children on her own if Kara distanced herself. Based on what she knew about the blonde, the heroine would take it hard to learn that she spent a week with her while under the influence of some mind-altering substance and ended up getting her pregnant. Getting into the car, she went over the justifications for her avoiding the blonde and sighed as she rested her head against the car window. As the other two got in the car, preparing to head to the DEO, Lena looked out the window and saw a pair of blue eyes looking at her. There was hurt in those eyes and lingering rage. And just the sight of those two emotions made the Omega doubt if this really was the right thing.

 


	8. Author's Note- Rewriting

Hi, friends, so I found myself really stuck with this fic and instead of seeing what to do next I found myself thinking of what I could do better with what I have written. So, I am going to go back and start rewriting the chapters from near the end of chapter two and go from there. Things I'm changing are when Kara finds out she is the sire of Lena's pups, Kara finding out about Eli, Sam and Lena's relationship (they are platonic, relationships dont mean romance), and more. If you like how things have gone so far or want to save what I have already then I suggest downloading the fic because I will be deleting the chapters I am changing. I am sorry this is not an update but I rather let yall know what I'm doing so there are no surprises. I hope you all stick around through the changes and that I provide a better story with the revisions. I'll work on them when I have an extended period of free time which is rare for me at the moment so please be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter and I hope people stick around to read more. If you do, look forward to Alex and Lena friendship, Kara and Lena getting closer, and more. For any that guessed that Jamie's name came from Maggie Sawyer's actual kid in the comics you are correct and I give you a cookie. I'm doing that with two other kids, Lorelai/Lori who is Lena Luthor's daughter in the comics (who will actually have a close friendship with another character like in the comics) and Ariella who is Supergirl's daughter in the comics. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and continue reading.


End file.
